A New Beginning
by alwaysanangelgurl
Summary: Complete! TWO CHAPTERS UPLOADED!Angel lost his soul, but stayed with Buffy...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I look like Joss Whedon to you? Didn't think so. This is set in season Two. so no Riley or Parker.. and I'm not a Spike fan.. Fair Warning! My first fic.  
A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 1: Angelus  
  
Angel bolted up in bed and let out a sharp gasp, as a terrible pain wrecked his body. He stumbled out of his apartment and let out a hoarse cry for Buffy, before falling silent.  
  
Buffy awoke to the sensation of someone softly caressing her face, smiling she opened her eyes:  
  
"I thought it was a dream." She said, as she looked into his brown eyes. She noticed something was off, but she didn't think anything of it, instead leaning up to kiss him.  
  
He smirked, "It was no dream" he stated, before leaning down and kissing her with his bent up passion. Now that soul boy wasn't in control, he could protect his mate, and maybe kill the annoying Xander. That thought made him smile even more. and then maybe, Buffy's mom (cause we all hate her for sending Angel away in Prom).  
  
The kiss quickly escalated, sending Angelus and Buffy back under the silken sheets, before falling asleep, making Buffy miss school. 


	2. The Factory

Chapter 2: The Factory  
  
Dru lay upon the table counting the stars, when Spike entered.  
  
"What are you doing, luv?" he asked, not really paying much attention, but instead focused on trying to think up a plan to kill Angel and Buffy.  
  
"The stars speak to me." "And what do they say?"  
  
"They tell me that daddy has returned, but he wants to play with her first and he isn't coming back to us. Can we kill her my Spikey, then daddy would return."  
  
"Don't worry pet, we'll kill her." 'and him too' Spike thought, before taking Dru into his arms and kissing her. "What's big blue doing?" he asked pointing to the Judge, who was on his knees, facing the wall in the corner, with his eyes closed, he seemed to be meditating.  
  
"Shhh. he's getting ready. He will burn them, burn them all." "And we will dance in their ashes, pet." Spike took Dru in his arms and began to dance around the room with her, to an imaginary music that only Dru and him could her. 'Then she will be mine only. once Angel is gone, things will go back to the way they were and we will own this town.' 


	3. Surprise?

Chapter 3: Surprise?  
  
Buffy awoke, once again, to the sensation of being held by two strong arms. Turning over in his arms, she stared at Angel while he slept, he was so calm and peaceful looking. Without meaning to she brushed the hair from his forehead and softly kissed him. She gasped in shock when the arms around her tightened and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. They broke apart when her need for air became apparent.  
  
"When need to go to the library, to tell them about the Judge." She panted, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing hormones that just wanted her to hop back into bed with him, not that she could blame them. Angelus kissed her gently and got out of bed, unashamed of his nudity, and padded over to the bathroom, he began to run a bath and when it was ready he went back and gently picked her up. He settled into the tub with her and began to wash her. When he was finished there was no body part that had not been explored and Buffy wanted nothing more than to go back to bed with him and never let go. She began to wash him and by the time she was done, he was purring like a giant cat and she giggled. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She said grinning, as he started to purr again. He smirked and then he started to tickle her, "Tell me." She shrieked, "You. laugh. were. laugh. purring!" she managed to get out. He stopped for a moment, considered it and then went back to tickling her. She twisted free and splashed him with the water, Angelus grabbed her and kissed her, when she began to relax into the kiss, he quickly pushed her under the water.  
  
Meanwhile. at the library.  
  
"Am I the only one concerned about Buffy? I mean Hello! She wasn't in school today! What if the Judge got her?" Willow exclaimed, as she paced back and forth, before settling down on Oz's lap. He held her tightly and gazed around the room. Xander, Cordelia, Giles, and Jenny exchanged looks and then returned their gaze to the red-head.  
  
"We're not saying we're not concerned, we're are just saying that Buffy can take care of herself and if." "I can't believe you people! My friend is out there and she could be in serious trouble. now I'm going there and."  
  
"Going where?" Buffy asked, as she and Angelus strolled in.  
  
"Buffy!" exclaimed everyone, except Oz, who just raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"And I repeat Going where?" "To save you or at least some of us where." Stated the redhead throwing a look at everyone else, except for Oz. "Well, we were going to, it just. she's here now. and. shutting up now." Stated Xander, as Willow cut him of with a look. "Oh!" said the blonde, then elbowed her boyfriend as he started to laugh.  
  
All eyes were drawn to him and the immediately took in his new appearance, which included his trade mark leather pants and blood red shirts. The girls started to drool and the guys glared at him, Angelus smirked at them.  
  
"So, the Judge.?" "No assembly required, he's active." Buffy and Angelus shared a look, as they thought back to their night.  
  
"Oh! Well, where have you been?" "Uhh.." " We got out and had to hide, then we got caught in the rain and had to go back to my house to change and here we are." Angelus said, covering up for his mate, as she started a shade of red. Willow looked at Buffy with an inquiring look, before Buffy gave her the look that said she would explain all later.  
  
"And how long did it take you to change? What have you. Oh!" Xander exclaimed, as he finally caught on to what really happened last night. "Buffy! How could you? You slept with a corpse! That is sick and disgusting, your nothing but a." he was quickly cut off as Angelus crossed the room with unnatural speed and decked him, hard enough to toss him through the window of Gile's office. Cordelia quickly rushed to his side, "Are you okay?" she asked. "Ya, as soon as the room stops spinning." "Good!" Cordelia said, right before she punched him in the nose, "I can't believe you! It's always about Buffy and Willow! When are you going to realize what is in front of you?" She turned and stormed off. Xander quickly following her.  
  
Buffy eyed Angelus, quickly realizing that something wasn't right there. But she turned her attention to the matter at hand and how to deal with the Judge. 


	4. Judge and Confrotations

First I would like to thank all of the reviews that have come in so far, sorry about the no accepting of anonymous e-mails, but if you want to just e-mail me at yahoo feel free to, it's alwaysanangelgurl@yahoo.com Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I took part of this from the Episode Innocence in season 2. And I'm not Joss Whedon, so.. Buffy and Angel aren't mine.. although I wouldn't mind alone time with Angelus, esp. without the yummy leather pants.  
  
Chapter 4: Judge and Confrontations  
  
"So, we're all set and everyone knows what they are supposed to be doing?" asked the petite blonde, as she took in the group before her.  
  
"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing." Cordelia said, eyeing her boyfriend who was staring longingly at the blonde and then the redhead. He spared her a glance as he took in her outfit,  
  
"Where something slutty.-er." Which promptly got him hit by Cordelia. "We still need something to put it in," he reported. How 'bout up your ass. Angelus thought, as he saw the boy eyeing his woman, which then prompted him to pull her into his lap. Buffy gave him a funny look, but she didn't move, except to snuggle into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Oz!" exclaimed the excited redhead. "Oz has a van, that we can use." "That will work."  
  
"Alright then, everyone go home and we'll meet up here at six o'clock or so." Buffy ordered. Everyone filed out of the library and went home to go to sleep. "But you and I are going to have a little chat!" she told her boyfriend.  
  
Angelus eyed the petite slayer before him and wondered if she would stake him when she found out that he had lost his soul. Wonder if she'll let me kill Xander and her mom still? Has possibilities.  
  
"Well? Talk." She ordered. "Maybe we could take this home?" he suggested, wanting to tell her where no one else could hear. "Alright, but you'll be talking when we get home." She stated, before turning on her heel and walking out. Angelus took a moment to stare at her ass, before following her lead back to their home (a.k.a. his apartment).  
  
As they reached his apartment, Angelus grabbed her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You know I love you right?" he asked, before he started on the subject of his soul. "What do you know about my demon?"  
  
"Liked to torture people, killed a gypsy, got cursed. why?" she said, shaking off his hands and sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, holding her tenderly, hoping that he wasn't about to get staked.  
  
"My demon is in love with you also," Angelus said, trying to sound all broody like Angel and falling miserably. "Demons can't love, they don't have a soul." "They can love, look at Spike and Dru. Just because we don't have a soul, doesn't mean that we can't feel." "You just said "we"." She sat up sharply and stared deeply into his eyes, that when she noticed what had been missing, his soul! She started to struggle, trying to get out of his grasp, "What were you going to do? Turn me?" she asked.  
  
"No! I love you! That's why I didn't tell you that I had lost my soul." Angelus said, holding onto her tightly and not letting her get free of him. "When. How did it happen?" she asked, slightly calming, realizing that he had the chance to have killed her by know and he hadn't. He really is a Care Bear with fangs now. Oh! Xander better knock it off with the comments or Angel might really hurt him. wonder if I would have to save him?  
  
"I don't know how I lost my soul, but it was the night of your birthday." He said, sighing as she relaxed into him and even snuggled into him more. He shifted her, so that she was straddling him, and he began to caress from neck to ass. She placed her hands around his shoulders and began to play with his hair, as she thought about what this would mean.  
  
"Are you going to hurt anyone?" she said finally. He hesitated for a second, "Only if they are going to hurt you." Look at you the wrong way, the insolent boy, and the mother. would that be too much trouble? He thought to himself, as he started to make plans for her mother. Buffy nodded and then leaned forward to kiss him, Angelus immediately responded and pulled her closer, settling her over his arousal. Buffy moaned and ground against him, seeking more friction.  
  
"Buffy. love. We need to go. It's almost six." He ground out finally, breaking the kiss so she could breathe. She leaned forward for another kiss as her hands began working at the fastenings of their clothing. "Oh, fuck it!" and Angelus gave into the passion.  
  
At the Library  
  
Oz and Xander walked in carrying the box with the rocket launcher in it and Cordelia and Willow trailed closely behind them. Giles and Jenny were already there, sitting at the table waiting for everyone to arrive.  
  
"Anyone seen Buffy or Angel?" asked Giles, as he looked around the group, wondering what had gotten into his slayer recently. "Uhhhh." started the group, but Buffy and Angelus burst in. "I don't want to know why you are late, lets just get to the mall and take care of the Judge." Giles said, before Xander could make a comment about the wrinkled appearance of Buffy and Angel's clothes. Buffy sent him a look of thanks and everyone quickly piled into Oz's van.  
  
At the Mall  
  
The mall was pretty crowded, lots of shoppers walking around like happy meal's with legs. The doors open and Spike, Dru, the Judge, and minions enter.  
  
"Lock the exit boys," Spike said, as the Judge takes a couple of steps down. "It's all yours." The Judge extended his hand and his energy arced and began to race through the humans that were milling around. Spike and Dru are clapping and enjoying the show being put on, when an arrow hits the Judge in the chest.  
  
"Who dares?" he asked. "I think that got his attention." Buffy said, as she handed her crossbow down to Angelus. "No weapon forged of man can kill me." "That was then." she takes the rocket launcher "this is now." "What's that do?" the Judge asked, as Spike and Dru jump over the railing to get away from him. The rocket hits him and he explodes, a piece of armor hitting Xander on the head and knocking him unconscious.  
  
"You take Dru, I'll grab Spike. Everyone else, pick up the pieces and don't put them together." Buffy said, as she took off towards the vampiress, while Angelus took off in the other direction, to go after Spike.  
  
Buffy quickly corners Dru and pulls out her stake. "You took away my daddy. He was supposed to come back to me, but you ruined it!" cried the insane vampire, who Buffy quickly staked, just as Spike and Angelus, still fighting, enter through another door.  
  
"NO! You, bitch! I'm gonna kill you." Spike declared, as he tried to shake off Angelus, but Angelus was extremely pissed by his childe's statement and quickly had him pinned to the wall. "I'm going to enjoy torturing you for a couple of centuries, for even looking at Buffy." Angelus stated, each word punctuated with a hit to the ribs.  
  
"You've lost your soul, why are you helping the bloody slayer?" he asked, as he heard his ribs cracked.  
  
Giles stood stock still, as he heard Spike's comment. "You've lost your what!" 


	5. Watcher vs Angelus

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon. I do not own Angel or Buffy. though, who wouldn't want to meet Angelus?  
  
Chapter 5: Watcher vs. Angelus  
  
"This is bloody brilliant! You didn't tell the other little Scoobies that the Poofster here lost his soul!" exclaimed Spike, "This is better than bloody Passions."  
  
"Would someone care to explain?" Giles asked, in his Ripper tone. He eyed the dark haired vampire and then his slayer. He watched them fidget under his gaze, but he tamped down on his rage and looked at the situation at hand. What to do with Spike?  
  
"Yes, well. that can wait, know we must decide what to do with Spike." Personally I think that we should kill the bastard, but we might need him. Giles thought.  
  
"I vote we kill him." The slayer said calmly, shooting daggers. err. stakes, at the blonde vampire, who let the cat out of the bag. "I agree. looks like we win." Angelus said, right before he knocked out Spike. Giles eyed Angelus, debating how angry his slayer would be if Giles just staked him, sighing Giles let it go, knowing that his slayer would leave should he decide to do so.  
  
"Now what?" Buffy asked, very much annoyed, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up with her vampire in bed. "Now we chain Spike up and find out what he knows about the Judge. And we need to talk." He stated, before turning on his heel and walking briskly out.  
  
"Well that went well." "How do you figure?" "He didn't stake you." She stated calmly, before following Giles out. Angelus sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night and followed his love out to the rest of the group.  
  
Later that night, after Oz throws the Judge's remains into the ocean and Spike gets tied up so Angelus can "question" him later. Giles, Angelus, and Buffy sat around the table at the library, Buffy was sitting in Angelus's lap, Giles sat across from them waiting for them to finish their story.  
  
". And I told Buffy right before we went to fight the Judge that I had lost my soul. We hadn't really thought about telling you guys yet. We were kind of. preoccupied." Angelus said, finishing the story of he came to be. Giles took off his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief, before putting them back on.  
  
"Well that's interesting, I'm going to have to do research about it." Giles stated, Buffy and Angelus let out a sigh of relief at that statement. "But." they tensed up as Giles continued, "I need to know what your intentions are of my slayer."  
  
"Well. I thought I would help Buffy out on patrol and maybe have Buffy move in with me. I haven't really thought about it." Angelus said. "Yes, well. if you hurt her, there will be no place on earth that you can hide." An understanding past between the two men that loved the slayer the most, both would die to help her and kill to protect her. Giles nodded and got up and left. Buffy turned around in her seat, so that she was facing Angelus.  
  
"Now what?" she asked, as she started to play with his hair, feeling better knowing that her watcher knew about Angelus and was all right with it. "I thought we could head to your house and get some of your stuff, so you could move in with me." Angelus said calmly. 5.4.3.2.1.  
  
"Really!" she exclaimed, she jumped up off his lap and giggled when he growled at the loss of contact. "Let's go!" Angelus got to his feet and followed his girlfriend out the swinging doors.  
  
Meanwhile. in the computer lap.  
  
"Yes, uncle, I understand, but he has shown no signs of reverting to his demonic nature. No! I will not do it! It would kill her! I had no choice in which my family was. Well, maybe it was time that I left. And, uncle, don't let me catch you around here. Because if he has turned back to Angelus, he will not like finding out that you are here." 


	6. Moving In and A Death

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon. etc.  
  
Chapter 6: Moving In and a Death  
  
Buffy and Angelus arrived at her mother's house (that's right, because she really does live with Angelus already) and started upstairs to her room and began to pack.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!?" exclaimed her mother. Buffy looked at her and then continued with packing. "I'm moving in with Angel and you can't stop me." She told her, as she continued to pack her bag.  
  
"Why you little slut!" Angelus gave a warning growl, but Joyce paid him no mind and continued. "After everything that I have done for you, you are going to throw your life away for this guy and become his tramp!" she spat out, she had a moment to enjoy the look of pain that crossed her daughter's face, before her daughter's very pissed off, very much in game face, boyfriend grabbed her and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to her like that again. In fact don't even think about going near her again, if you do." Angelus said, but was quickly interrupted by Joyce. "What? You'll growl at me and wear a scary Halloween mask?" Angelus shook his head at the oblivious woman, who had given birth to his golden goddess.  
  
"No," he said, "I'll do this." He sank his fangs into her neck and began to drain her. Just then Buffy walked out, "I'm all done, we can go. What are you doing?"  
  
"Uhhh. killing her?" he said slowly, hoping that Buffy was now going to stake him. "Okay, but I'm done packing, so we can leave whenever. I'll just start to bring stuff down to mom's car and we can use that to get everything over to your apartment." Buffy said as she started to go back to her room, "Oh! You'd better make it look like an accident and maybe we can forge her will, giving Giles custody of me, so that I don't have to go to my dad." With that said, Buffy grabbed her bangs and started loading them into the car.  
  
Angelus stared after her, kind of confused as to what had just happened, but shrugging, he leaned back down and quickly finished draining her. Leaving the body in Joyce's old bedroom, he set about helping Buffy grab her bags and load up the car.  
  
When they had finished, he gave Buffy a key to his apartment and then leaned down to kiss her goodbye. Buffy opened her mouth and allowed his cool tongue to enter and they began to duel for dominance. Angelus picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing her up against a wall, Angelus slid one of his hands underneath her shirt to cup her breast, pulling on her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, slowly gyrating against him, causing him to harden even more under her. Angelus pulled away from the wall and quickly found the love seat. Putting her in the seat he set about removing her pants and underwear, Buffy eagerly helped him, and soon she was naked from the waist up. When he was done, he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth and slipped a hand between her well-toned thighs and then higher. He began to stoke her outer lips and then dipped a finger into her liquid heat. He chuckled when she arced under his hand, silently begging him for more. Hearing his chuckle, Buffy decided to get revenge, she pushed him onto the carpet and set about removing his clothes. Buffy teased him, before the need became too strong and Angelus quickly took control (I'm sure you can tell where this is going).  
  
"Lover, you need to get your stuff to the apartment and I need to take care of something's, but I will meet you there. If we don't go now, then I will be getting a tan." Quickly putting their clothes back on and kissing on last time, set about their business. 


	7. Phases and Spike

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon, etc.  
  
Chapter 7: Phases and Spike  
  
Cordy and Xander were sitting in the car, overlooking the town.  
  
"Oh! Angelus. how cute you look in those pants Angelus." Xander said, in a girl voice, trying to sound like Buffy (not that it was much different from his normal voice). "Like the guy walks on water! Hello! He's an evil blood sucking creature of the night. Just because he has not killed anyone recently, doesn't mean that he won't."  
  
"Xander! Do you want me to drive you to the mansion so you can make out with Angelus or do you want to make out with me." Cordy asked sharply. Xander looked at her for a moment, before shrugging and kissing her, when he heard a growling from the bushes.  
  
"What was that?" "Jeez! You know what, you can make out with yourself, cause you and I are through. If you aren't talking about Buffy and Angelus, your talking about Willow and Oz. And I'm your girlfriend, or was." Just then an arm came through the ceiling and tried to get at them. Cordelia screamed and started the car. Xander fainted from fright. Asshole, Cordy thought, Grrr. I'm the one that supposed to faint and I'm the one that he is supposed to pay attention to.  
  
Meanwhile the sun was coming up over the horizon. Oz sat up in the bushes and looked around. "Huh." Wondering how he got there and where there was exactly.  
  
At the Mansion  
  
Angelus stared at Buffy and thought once again how lucky he was that the slayer could love him, even after everything he had ever done. She accepted him, all of him, demon and all. She loved all of him too. "A rún mo chroí!"  
  
"What's that mean?" Buffy asked sleepily. Angelus looked startled, not even realizing that Buffy had awakened and was now staring at him with inquisitive, hazel eyes. "Uhh.." he said trying to recall what he had said, "Oh, love of my heart."  
  
"Oh!" She leaned up and kissed him and he eagerly returned the kiss, wondering if he would ever get enough of her. "It's a very pretty language. What time is it?" "A little after six. Why?" "Well, one of us has to go to school and for some reason I just don't think it's you. But if you want to go for me you can." She explained as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Gonna join me in the shower?" Like you really need to ask. Angelus thought as he took off after his lover.  
  
After Buffy left for school, Angelus headed down stairs to where Spike was, chained to the wall.  
  
"Spike, my boy! How are you doing this fine day?" "Shove it you bloody wanker!" Spike exclaimed as he struggled against the bonds holding him. "Now is that any way to speak to your sire?" "Your not my sire, Dru was." "True, True, but I was the one that taught you everything that you know, which is why I am your sire." Angelus gave this retort, as he went into the corner. Spike could hear Angelus searching through boxes and wondered what he was looking for.  
  
"Ah-ha! Found it!" Angelus came into view holding a whip in one hand and a chainsaw in the other. "I never did get to try this one out. I'm gonna ask questions and depending on how you answer, depends what you get." Angelus said this while stepping closer.  
  
"If and I do mean if, boy, you get out, what do you plan to do?" Angelus waited for Spike to answer. "I'm gonna kill your bloody slayer." "Not a smart answer." Angelus began brutally hitting Spike with the whip. "If I let you go, would you accept me as your sire and do what I say?" "Fuck you." Angelus began to beat him again.  
  
Several hours later, Spike was bloody and nearing the breaking point.  
  
"Changed your mind yet?" Angelus asked, putting the whip down and picking up the chainsaw. "Yes. I'll accept you as my sire and leave the slayer alone." Angelus unchained him and brought him upstairs and gave him blood.  
  
At school  
  
"Well, by the description that Cordelia gave us, we can assume that it is a werewolf and we have a month to figure it out." Giles said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but isn't tonight the full moon?" asked Willow, pointing to the calendar that was behind the desk. Everyone quickly looked around and they looked back over, in shock.  
  
"Dear Lord, We need to find them before tonight, they might not even know that they are a werewolf." Just then Oz walked in.  
  
"Whose a werewolf?" he asked, hmmm. that explains allot. Gotta talk to Willow, before I say anything to anyone else. "Will, can I talk to you for a moment?" Willow got up and hand and hand the two went out in the hallway to talk.  
  
"I'm the werewolf. I wanted to tell you, before I said anything to Giles or Buffy and I am kind of afraid that you won't like me anymore." He blurted out, very unOz-like. Willow looked at him thoughtfully, before kissing him deeply.  
  
"No biting." She took his hand and led him back into the library. "Guys, Oz is the werewolf." "Well, how did that happen?" asked Giles. "Got bit." "Oh. Well, we can lock you in the cage tonight and tomorrow night, so you won't do anyone harm." Oz simply nodded and sat down, Willow sitting on his lap.  
  
Unbenownst to them, Snyder was listening to the entire conversation. Taking out his cel phone, he quickly dialed the mayors number.  
  
"Yes, I know who the slayer is. Buffy Summers. No sir. No sir. I will do my best. but what if that doesn't kill her? Okay sir, bye." Snyder hung up the phone and quickly moved back down the hall towards his office. He never saw the shadow that emerged from the basement.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed. Do I tell Angelus? 


	8. Decisons

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I am Not Joss. darn it. if I were Buffy and Angel or Angelus would be together.  
  
Chapter 8: A Talk and Decisions  
  
Spike paced back and forth in the mansion, occasionally looking out the window, waiting for Angelus to return. To I tell the bloody git or just let her die. Will he kill me? Most likely, bloody hell! His thoughts were interrupted by Angelus entering the house, the slayer no were in sight.  
  
"Spike, my boy! What brings you here?" Angelus asked, as though he didn't have a care in the world and he probably didn't. well except maybe being extremely jealous.  
  
"I was in the school. watching Fluffy. like you told me to. and they were having their little meeting, about." "That's nice and all, but if your gonna tell me that Oz is the werewolf, I have already spoken to Buffy about it."  
  
"Will you bloody well shut up for a moment?" Spike exclaimed, "I know you enjoy hearing yourself talk, but that wasn't what I was going to say, 'sides, I don't want to hear you anymore." he found the rest of his speech cut off as he was promptly decked by Angelus.  
  
"Your walking a fine line boy, and unless you wanna go back into the wheel chair, I suggest you get on with it." Angelus said, barely suppressing the rage he felt inside at his childe.  
  
"Well, like I was trying to say. After their little meeting, I was about to follow Fluffy, when the principle stepped out of the shadows." Spike took this moment to lit a cigarette and took a drag off it. "He pulled out his cel phone and called someone. now I have no idea who. and he told him that Slutty was the Vampire Layer. Slayer. and that he would try his best to kill her, but he made no guarantees."  
  
Angelus started to growl at the thought that someone would actually be fool enough to try to hurt his mate. He decked Spike, before turning on his heel and heading out the door, going to the school. Well that could have gone worse. Spike thought as he nursed his bruised face. At least he didn't kill me for not killing the annoying Principle.  
  
At the School  
  
Angelus reached the school in no time flat, still growling and continuisously shifting out of game face, as he thought about what he was going to do to the principle and his boss. Maybe I can actually use the chainsaw this time Hmmm. I have that new set of Chinese knives, that I have been meaning to test out. Never got around to it with Spike. Bastard! Like he could actually hurt his mate or even think it and get away with it. Grrrr. Angelus's thoughts where cut off, when he accidentally ran into someone.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the rude little man, that Angelus had been thinking about.  
  
"I'm looking for you, actually." With that Angelus hit Snyder and dragged him to the library.  
  
"Wakey, Wakey." Angelus called to Snyder. He poured the cold water on him and Snyder came awake really quickly, sputtering. "Huh? Who? What?" Snyder asked in confusion.  
  
"You have information, I want it. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I really hope that you choose the hard way, cause I haven't been able to test the chainsaw, didn't have them when I was younger ya know?" Angelus said, making Snyder shake with fear.  
  
"What do you want to know?" "Who do you work for? Why are you so interested in the slayer?"  
  
"The mayor, he's a demon and he made the town for demons to feed upon, so that he can ascend or something like that. Don't hurt me." "I have something better in mind, set up a meeting for me."  
  
At the town office  
  
"So, you're the infamous Angelus. I'm impressed, now what can I do for you?" the mayor asked, looking at the vampire across from him.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that you could." Angelus picked up the sword that the mayor had left and cut his head off, "die. Thanks so much for that. Snyder, clean that up and lets go." Snyder cleaned up the body and wondered if he was going to be next.  
  
"I want you to lay off Buffy, she already has it tough. I'm gonna put you in my employment, which means I want you watching Buffy, to make sure something doesn't happen to her during the day." Snyder merely nodded, knowing that it could be worse, at least this way he got out of it alive.  
  
In the Graveyard  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard, when she heard a rustle, she quickly whipped out a stake.  
  
"Human." she said as Xander came out, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why aren't you in bed? Your sick, we decided we would patrol for you, Willow and Cordelia stopped off at the Bronze." Xander said, as he took in Buffy's opinion, he decided now was his time to get his revenge. He still remembered when the hyena had been in him and what it had felt like to attack Buffy. Now that she is sick, he could have his way with her.  
  
"So, I've been thinking and now that your all sick and such, I've decided that it's time we talk." Xander started stalking around the sick slayer. "What are you talking about?" she asked, eyeing the boy as he stalked around her, much like he had when he was possessed by the hyena.  
  
"How could you have slept with a dead thing, but you wouldn't sleep with me?" he asked, as he pushed Buffy against a nearby mausoleum and he began to grab her breast through the shirt. She began to struggle, but she was too sick and she couldn't do much to stop it. Angelus! Where are you? I need you! Buffy was trying to get out of Xander's grasp as he shredded her shirt and started at her breasts. "You've got such lovely tits, Buff. Since your sleeping with the vicious murderer, I'm thinking that you like it rough." Buffy cried out in pain as Xander roughly twisted her nipple.  
  
"Let me go! What are you going to do when I get better, Xander, because I will and I won't be happy."  
  
"You won't care after I'm done with you and in fact, you might dump Angelus to be with me. Now lets see what else Angelus has been looking at and I have been wanting." Xander ripped Buffy's pants from her body and her panties soon followed. He gazed at her body, the body that had been screwing a dead person and he grew angry at her for not wanting him. He mauled her breast and one hand traveled between her legs, to find her drier than the Sierra Desert. He never saw the shovel that hit him in the back of the head and knocked him into oblivion.  
  
"Cor, pet, did he hurt you?" Spike asked, as he gazed at the slayer, "Buffy? Can you hear me?" Spike reached down and picked up the slayer, he found her to be burning up with fever. "What the hell possessed you to go out on patrol tonight, you're burning up. I'm gonna take you to the hospital." "No, no hospital." "If I don't take you to the hospital, Angelus will have me greeting the sun." He was saved from further arguing, as Buffy passed out. Great! Angelus's is gonna be pissed. He left the whelp lying on the ground, hoping that a fledgling would come along.  
  
At the hospital  
  
"Where is she? What happened?" Angelus asked, as he found his childe and the watcher in the waiting room, with Willow and Cordelia.  
  
"Well, I decided to patrol, since Buffy wasn't feeling good and I came upon the whelp trying to rape her, cause she was too sick to fight back." Spike said, telling Angelus the basic information, so that Angelus wouldn't deck him for not telling him soon enough.  
  
"Who?" Angelus managed to growl out, as his face flashed between vampire and his human face. Everyone took an involuntary step back, very fearful of Buffy's chose of boyfriend.  
  
"Xander." "He's dead." But this response wasn't from Angelus, Giles had managed to beat him to it, and Angelus just nodded his head in agreement. "When can I see her?" "Docters should have her out shortly." As he said this, Buffy was wheeled out and Angelus rushed to her side.  
  
"I feel better, I can go home now." She said, her eyes pleading with Angelus to take her home. "Lover, you need to stay here, so you can get better." "Don't wanna stay, wanna go home. Now!" she began to struggle, growing more fearful by the passing second. The orderlies tried to hold her down, until the doctor could sedate her. Before she passed out, she managed to command Angelus to stay with her. "Always love, Always." He followed her down to her room and moved the chair so that he was by her bed, holding her hand.  
  
Back at the Cemetery  
  
Xander awoke with a pounding headache. What the hell happened? He thought back and remembered the English voice just before he passed out. Spike that bastard! I almost had her! He gingerly touched his head and decided he needed to go to the hospital. And since there is only one in Sunnydale, he had to go to the one that Buffy was at.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Angelus walked down the corridor to the waiting area, so he could tell her friends how she was doing.  
  
"Well?" Giles asked, when he saw the dark haired vampire approaching.  
  
"She's doing good, she's sedated and should be out for an hour. I just wanted to tell you that and now I'm gonna go back, cause I told her I would stay. Spike, I want to speak to you." Angelus turned around and started to walk back to her room, as Spike caught up with him. "Yes, sire?" he asked.  
  
"Find him and bring him to me, alive, although I don't really care in what shape, but alive." Angelus entered Buffy's room and shut the door, dismissing his childe.  
  
Good, I never liked the bloody wanker. Wonder how alive he wants him.mhmmm. Spike started to walk out of the hospital when he saw someone that he thought he would never see. Bloody idiot! Does he think that we wouldn't be looking for him and he walks right to us. Spike hide in the bushes, until Xander was past him and then Spike jumped out and knocked him out again, dragging him to an exam room, tying him to a bed. Spike quickly went to get Angelus. Buffy's Hospital Room  
  
"Angelus, I left a gift for you in room 110. Go, I'll sit with the chit." Spike watched as Angelus looked between his lover and the door. Finally Angelus got up, "Spike, if anything happens to her, you will have a bath of holy water waiting for you." He turned and walked out, down the corridor towards Xander.  
  
Spike watched as the slayer twitched in her sleep. Poor chit, Spike thought. He had never considered what it must have been like to have been called at the age of fifteen to fight creatures, like him. He realized that she had had it rough and that she was still sane was incredible. Maybe I should start helping her out.  
  
Down the Hall  
  
Angelus reached the room and looked with grim satisfaction at the tied up form of Xander. He went and got the sterile surgery packet, full of lots of knives and stuff like that. Then he waited for Xander to awake.  
  
Angelus didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Did you think you could touch my mate and get away with it?" Angelus was in game face, his rage was so great, that he wasn't even trying to hide the demon. "She's just a slut and I just wanted a taste." Xander once again, dug his hole deeper, not knowing what was in store for him.  
  
Angelus picked up a knife and began to carve interact Irish designs upon Xander's flesh. "You see, Buffy isn't a slut, because I have been the only person to sleep with her. I know that you would argue that I'm not a person, but you see she thinks of me as a person and that's all that matters." He kept carving the designs, leaving not a patch of skin unmarked.  
  
"Sire, she's awake and trying to climb out of bed to find you, she can feel you near, but your not there." Spike rushed in. He eyed the boy who was bloody and broken, babbling incoherently, with Irish designs on him. Angelus was always so good at torture. "Finish him off Spike and I don't want the body found." With that he took off towards his lover. Spike walked over and drank what little blood was left and then dumped Xander in the hazardous waste container. The world was right again. 


	9. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I am not Joss.. unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 9: Child Death and New Arrivals  
  
Our scene opens with Angelus sitting beside Buffy, in the hospital, still pretty much drugged up. It is really late at night (picks up from where the last one left off).  
  
"Is serc bo báidiu fri bliadain mo sherc is cuma fo thuinn is rigi nirt dar forrain is cetharruinn talman is dichend nime is brissiud brágat is comlunn fri scath is combath fri huacht is rith fri nemh is gascced fo ler is grád do macall mo grád-sae, ocus mo shercc ocus m´innmaine dontí da tucas." *1 Angelus gently stoked Buffy's hair, while reciting poetry in Gaelic, without realizing it.  
  
"She's gonna be okay," came the British voice of the bleached blonde. "I dumped 'im in the hazardous waste material."  
  
"That's nice," Angelus commented, barely realizing that Spike was in the room with him. "Can you go back to the mansion and get stuff for me? And Buffy's Mr. Gordo?" Spike simply nodded and walked out of the room, passing Giles on the way.  
  
Giles made his way to his slayers' room and he felt like a spy as he watched Angelus talk to Buffy and stroke her hair, while gripping her hand like a life line. He cleared his throat and Angelus barely turned around and acknowledged him.  
  
"How's she doing?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "Alright, she came out of it for a little bit, and wanted to follow this little boy around, because she thought she saw death. So, I took the little boy back to his room and I heard two doctors arguing, I guess one of them is trying to kill the children. I told her that you would look into it." Angelus stopped speaking, clearly dismissing the watcher.  
  
"I'll have Willow look into the city records on the blasted machine." Giles took one last look at his slayer in the arms of her angel and turned around and left.  
  
In the Graveyard  
  
"Spike go get my jacket. Spike go beat up the principle. Spike I can't wipe my ass, can you do it for me?" Spike muttered to himself as he was walking back to the mansion, "Bloody pilock." the rest of his statement was cut off as a warm body tackled him.  
  
"Ya, know I've been doin this for a while, but I've never seen a vamp talk to himself before." The brunette said, as she whipped out a stake and started circling him. Spike looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Well, you can't be the bloody slayer, cause my sire is shaggin on and the other is from South America, so that leaves demon." Spike said, eyeing her. If she weren't a bloody demon, I would shag her in a heartbeat. Maybe I can shag her anyways.  
  
"Course I'm the slayer. Kendra died while averting an apocalypse. And like B would shag a vamp." She declared and then she suddenly lunged at Spike, tackling him to the ground again, but just as she was about to stake him, a white guy with black hair hit her in the head knocking her out.  
  
"Spike right? Me name is Doyle. Don't know why the PTB wanted me to save yer sorry ass, but I just do what I'm told." He offered Spike a hand up. "Where can we take the lass? And were is Angelus and Buffy?" Spike eyed him wearily, Can I trust him, sure he just saved my unlife, but if he hurts Buffy, I will get my ass kicked and then some. I can take 'im to the watcher.  
  
"Follow me." Spike picked up the dark haired slayer and began the way to Gile's house, as the early morning sun started to come up.  
  
At the Hospital  
  
"Angelus, can I go home now? I feel better, all healed up, we can go now." Were the first words out of Buffy's mouth as she awoke.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I wish we could, but you told me last night that you saw death." Angelus said, as he softly held her.  
  
"Well, something is killing those kids, it might be one of the doctors." As she said this, a doctor came in to check on her.  
  
"Ahh. Ms. Summers, it is so good to see you awake," the doctor walked around the bed and was about to open the windows when Buffy and Angelus shouted "No!" together.  
  
"He's allergic to the sun." Buffy explained as the doctor gave them a funny look. She let it go at that. She remarked over Buffy's healing ability, since her wounds were almost healed.  
  
"I have some questions for you, maybe it would be best if Mr.?" She trailed off as she waited for Angelus to fill in his name. "Angelus," "Mr. Angelus stepped out in the hallway." She was taken aback, when the guy seemed to growl at her and she could have sworn that his eyes flashed gold for a second.  
  
"No, it's okay, he can stay." Buffy said, reaching out she started to stroke Angelus's hair and the growling stopped and he started to purr. The doctor shrugged and went on with her questions.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" "No." "Well, a young man brought you in and all that you were wearing was his jacket and the tatters of your clothes. It looks like you may have been raped. With your consent I would like to perform a rape test kit." "No." "But surely," "I said no." Buffy stated firmly, Angelus had once again started growling, because Buffy had stopped playing with his hair and the doctor was upsetting Buffy with her stupid questions. The doctor let it go and she left the room.  
  
"Okay, what did you do to him?" she asked her vampire boyfriend. He gave her a wide-eyed innocent look, but she wasn't buying it, she knew him way to well.  
  
"Nothing, he got what he deserved." "By that, I take it, that he is no longer around." She hit him, "are you going to kill everyone that upsets me?" "Yep." "Angelus!" "What?" But she was beyond answering as she started to laugh. I wonder if he would take care of Snyder for me.. Nah! Then I would get a new annoying principle. (Little did she know that Snyder was already taken care of).  
  
At Gile's House  
  
"Giles, you wanker, I know your awake. Open up." Spike yelled, shifting the slayer, hoping that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Giles opened the door.  
  
"What the hell did you do to the poor girl?" "Why am I always blamed?" "Because it's usually your fault." Cordelia said, from the couch where she was reading a book, trying to find Buffy's demon.  
  
She's beauty. Wonder if she'd go out with me. Doyle stared at Cordelia in wonder.  
  
"Who are your new friends, Spike?" Willow asked, pointing to Doyle and then the slayer. Spike laid the slayer on the couch, after kicking Cordelia off of it.  
  
"Well, this is the other slayer, guess the bit from South America was killed and this here is Doyle. He saved me, so blame him for the unconscious slayer." Everyone started at Doyle, and he started to blush from all of the attention. "The red-head is Willow, the boy who she sittin' on is Oz, he's a werewolf, very protective, the bint with the sarcastic wit is Cordelia and Giles is the watcher." Spike said making the introductions.  
  
"Hi. The Powers that Be sent me to Buffy. I have visions." He explained.  
  
"Really? They exist? What kind of visions? Are they vague? Because Buffy gets slayer dreams and they are rather vague." Giles asked as he looked at Doyle with a new interest.  
  
Before Doyle could answer the slayer started to groan.  
  
"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" "Sorry, bout that, but I couldn't let you kill Spike." Doyle said. "Would you like some advil or something like that?" Giles asked.  
  
"Who the hell are all you people?" the slayer asked, hoping that they weren't vampires.  
  
"Well, since you were asleep," "Like I had a choice to be asleep." "when we made the introductions. The redhead is Willow, the boy she's sittin on is Oz, he's a werewolf, Giles is the watcher, Doyle here is the guy who hit you, and I'm Spike. And you are?"  
  
"Faith. So where is B, if Giles here is the watcher?" "She's in the hospital, she's been sick."  
  
"Oh." "Wonderful, Since you're here, you can patrol for Buffy, since Angelus is managing to keep her in the hospital. Do you have a place to stay?" "Uhhh. ya, I can patrol. Can I go see B and who's Angelus?"  
  
"Angelus, as in the Scourge of Europe." Doyle explained. Giles went to get his jacket and keys. When he returned, Faith and him left.  
  
"So, love, when can we go out?" Doyle asked Cordelia. "I have a boyfriend." At this comment, Spike started to snicker. "Correction, you had a boyfriend, but that was before he tried to rape Buffy and Angelus got pissed." Spike said. Doyle looked once more hopefully at her. She sighed and nodded. "How 'bout Friday." "Great. Spike can you take me to the hospital to see Angelus and Buffy?"  
  
"Sure thing mate, but first I gotta stop at the mansion." They walked out the door.  
  
"AHA!" Willow exclaimed. "Found it. Says here the demon is Child Death and that he is invisible, except to small children and the ill. He draws the life out of them and it sound very painful." Willow picked up the phone and started dialing the hospitals number.  
  
At the hospital  
  
"Okay, thanks Willow." Angelus hung up the phone. "Well, it appears the demon has been unmasked, it is called the Child Death. And it appears that we will also be having some visitors." Giles and Faith walked in at this moment.  
  
"Ahh. Good your awake. How are you feeling?" Giles asked, as he and Faith pulled up chairs.  
  
"Good, whose your friend?" Buffy asked, indicating to the dark haired slayer.  
  
"Yes, this is Faith, it appears she is the new slayer, I guess she attacked Spike last night on his way to the mansion." "Is he okay?" asked Angelus, concerned for his favored childe. "Yes, he's fine Angelus, Doyle, who was sent by the Powers that Be to Buffy, saved him."  
  
Buffy looked at the dark haired slayer, before sticking out her hand, "Nice to meet you. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Faith took her hand, "Not really, I'm kind of staying at a motel." "You can stay with us, me, Angelus, and Spike." Buffy offered, looking to see if Angelus was going to make any objections.  
  
"You do realize that Spike is a vampire right?" "Uhh.. Faith? Angelus here, is the Scourge of Europe, he's been around for about 200 years or so." Buffy explained, as she stroked Angelus's hair and he started to purr.  
  
"Sure, if they don't mind, I would love to live with ya." Faith said finally, after having thought about it for a minute. "So, what's this about a demon in killing the children in the hospital off?"  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to take a diluted solution of the virus to see him and fight him, but other than that." Buffy said. "I don't like that option." Angelus growled out to his lover.  
  
"Hey, I can do it." Faith offered. "Well, it would give me a chance to evaluate your skills." Giles said. And just like that, everything was set and the demon was killed, initiating Faith into the Scooby Gang.  
  
Spike and Doyle came in just as Faith snapped the things neck.  
  
"Was that it's neck? Cause I definitely heard a snap." Spike asked, she looks stunning slaying. Wonder if I can get into her pants. "Yep, beastly all gone." Faith said, and then fainted, the virus beginning to take effect. But before she could hit the ground, Spike caught her and dragged her upstairs.  
  
Faith awoke to the sensation of someone holding her hand and that person had a very cold hand. "Spike! What the hell do you think that you are doing?" "Shh.. pet, you wouldn't want to wake Buffy now would you?" he asked, pointing over to where the blonde slayer lay on her side, her head pillowed on Angelus's chest, as he lay on the bed with her. Faith glared at him, damn him! She gave up the struggle and simply enjoyed having someone there to comfort her.  
  
"Night pet." Spike held her, wondering if she would ever be able to accept him and have a relationship with him. He watched as she drifted off into sleep and finally began to see what Angelus saw in the blonde slayer.  
  
Sadly or not so sadly, Xander was not missed by anyone, including his parents.  
  
1. Quote comes from Treasury of Irish Love: Poems, Proverbs and Triads, e- mail me if you want the translation. 


	10. Chapter 10 pt a

Discalimer: I'm not Joss.. etc. Oh! Doyle is school age, sorry if that ruins it, but fair warning.  
  
Chapter 10: School and Fish  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Buffy hit the alarm clocked, attempting to shut it off. CRASH! She managed to crack open one eye and look at the damage she had done. She started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny my love?" Angelus asked, as he sat up, pulling her back against his chest. Buffy had just gotten out of the hospital last night and Faith and Doyle had moved in with them. "I think I broke the alarm clock." She managed, before she broke out into another fit off giggles. "Again? That's the third one." He mentally shrugged, he would be willing to buy all the alarm clocks in the world, if Buffy would fall asleep in his arms every night.  
  
"Come on love birds, time to get up, some of us have to go to school." Said a most cheerful voice, from the other side of the door.  
  
Buffy groaned, but quickly had an idea. "Wanna shower with me?" she asked wickedly, knowing he wouldn't say no, because they hadn't been together in almost a week. Angelus looked at her and then the time. She has one hour, why the hell not? He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.  
  
Thirty minuetes later  
  
"Are you done know? Can we go?" Faith was a little excited about going to school, she would have people that knew what she was and she would have friends to hold her during the rough times. She heard them moving around and a minuete later, Buffy came into view, fully dressed and with her backpack.  
  
"I hate you, you know this right?" Buffy teased. Faith winked at her and She went to go get Doyle, but he was already outside waiting for them, he was excited about seeing his princess.  
  
In the Principle's office  
  
"I have a couple of rules. Number 1: Don't get in my way, Number 2: Don't talk back to me, and Number 3: Don't burn anything down and we will be all set." He gave a pointed look to Buffy and then looked at the other two people in the room. "If you have no questions, Buffy can take you to the library so you can get books."  
  
They quickly left, making their way to the library. "Troll!" Faith muttered, Buffy and Doyle nodded their agreement.  
  
As they entered the library, they found Cordy, Willow, and Oz waiting for them. Giles and Jenny were in his office "discussing" a new apocalypse, with the shades closed. They all filed out, each separating to go to their classes, Faith and Doyle were relieved to know that they had all their classes with at least one of the Scooby Gang. The gang showed them were their lockers where and everyone found a note in their lockers, telling them to join the swim team at the beach that night. They agreed to go and then they separated to go to their classes.  
  
That Night  
  
Buffy sat wrapped in Angelus's arms as a bonfire burned in the background. They watched as the waves rolled in front of them, seemingly endless, like Angelus. I need to find a way to make her immortal, without changing her into a vampire. When things come to push or shove, I'm in love with her soul, and I will not lose it to a demon. He kissed the top of her head as she thought and then he stroked her hair, Buffy sighed in contentment and snuggled more fully into his arms.  
  
"Hey B. Hey Angel." Commented the brunette slayer as she approached the couple, followed closely by the blonde vampire. Maybe I should just date him and he'd leave me alone. That could work, although he ain't that bad looking. Just that he is dead, although B seems to like it. She sat down next to them, she looked at the two vampires and then at B. They seemed to get the idea, "Why don't I go get you something to drink?" suggested Angelus, he roughly grabbed his childe and they left the two slayers alone.  
  
"What's up, Faith?" Buffy asked, although she had a sneaking suspision that it had to do with Spike.  
  
"Tell me about Spike." Bingo! Buffy though, mentally patting herself on the back for guessing correctly. Faith eyed her with interest and waited for the older slayer to answer her.  
  
"Spike, or William the Bloody, was brought across by Druscilla. Dru, who is completely insane, fell in love with William, but Angelus hadn't wanted him turned, but she turned him anyways. Although Angelus plays the sire card, he isn't, but he can play it, because Dru was too insane to teach Spike how to hunt properly, so he had to learn from Angelus. He became Angelus' favored childe, but when Darla sent Angel away, because he had a soul, Spike nearly lost it. He took Dru and left Darla. Spike got his nickname, from using railroad spikes on his victims."  
  
"How did he get the name William the Bloody?" Faith asked. She eyed the blonde, when she started to laugh.  
  
"He got the name from his bloody awful poetry!" Buffy started to laugh, but she had said the last bit a little too loudly and Spike looked over. He took one last look at them, before turning around and leaving. Faith looked at Buffy and then thought about Spike, she got up and followed him. As Faith left, Cameron came over.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, not really looking at the ocean, but rather at Buffy.  
  
"Yes, it is. You sure you want to be sitting there?" she asked, Cause my boyfriend might decided to torture you for a little bit, if you don't leave soon, and that's without the flirting.  
  
He looked at her, "Why would I want to be anywhere else?" Maybe that line will work "So, where did your friend go?" he asked, although he wasn't really interested, he was trying to look down her shirt, without seeming too obvious. Not that she would mind. She's a slut after all. I mean look at those clothes!  
  
"He's around, he should be back any second." So, why don't you run along, like a good little puppy, before he finds something really interesting to do to you? Cameron didn't seem to get the hint though, he just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Why don't I give you a lift to school tomorrow?" he asked, There, that should do it, once she sees my car, she won't be saying no to me. Buffy looked at him in disgust, but thought about it. She wouldn't have to walk to school, although Angelus would get very jealous. She smiled inwardly, because she liked it when he got jealous, because he did the most interesting things. to her.  
  
"Sure," was her one word response. Oz must be rubbing off on me, cause I usually babble, but with him I just don't seem inclined.  
  
Before Cameron could say anything else, Angelus walked up to them, he slid his arms around Buffy, possessively and eyed the younger boy. Mhmm, reminds me of Dru's puppy. I can fix it so that he looks like him. How dare he talk to my Buffy! Cameron was oblivious to Angelus' contemplations of Cameron's last breaths. Angelus tilted Buffy's head back and kissed her, passionately. He looked up and smirked at Cameron, before leading Buffy away.  
  
In the Car ride  
  
"Yea, so I was first in the race and I have gotten really buff, since I joined the swim team." Buffy looked at the annoying boy and wished that Angelus had just taken care of him last night. She eyed the muscles that Cameron was showing off and decided that Angelus definitely had more and he looked much better driving a car.  
  
Finally! I can get rid of this jackass! Buffy thought, as they pulled into the parking lot. But when she reached for the door handle, he quickly locked the doors. Grrr! Alright I'll give him two seconds, before I rip the door off the hindges.  
  
"Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, Unless you want me to, cause I can think of a couple of things we can do.  
  
"Oh, it's definitely not me that I'm worried about." She said. 10.9.8.7. Ahhh! Fuck it! Those stupid calming techniques never work. Buffy decked Cameron, when he tried to feel her breast, she then reached over and pressed the release button and got out of the car. And walked straight into Snyder! Dammit! This is not my day. She followed Snyder into his office.  
  
His Office  
  
"What were you thinking? Son, are you alright?" "I think the slut broke my nose." Snyder looked at Buffy and she glared at Cameron. He's the fucker that tried his hand at statutory rape. It's not my fault that I'm stronger than he is. "Well, just go tell your coach."  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" Cameron asked, smirking at the idea of Buffy getting in trouble.  
  
"Nothing." Snyder waited for that to sink in, and both of them looked at him in surprise. "It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants! Now get out of here, before I suspend you." He watched as Cameron ran out of the room and towards the locker rooms. "Tell Angelus that I have kept up our end of the bargain, but you really should wear less slutty clothes. Buffy got up and left, she headed for the library, hoping everyone was still there. Maybe she should go to class instead. She decided to go to the mansion, skipping everything else. She wanted to be alone with Angelus for a while and forget about Cameron. Angelus is going to kill him. And he might be a little pissed at me.  
  
Mansion  
  
"He did what? You let him? You got in a car with him?" Angelus was definitely not a happy vampire. He was pacing back and forth in their bedroom; he was in full game face. He eyed his mate laying on the bed. How dare she get in another car with some guy! How dare Snyder tell her, her clothes are slutty. How dare she get in the car with some guy! He seemed to be stuck on that concept. She's mine!  
  
He stalked slowly to the bed, he watched as his lover tried to figure out his mood, she was a bit edgy, but she didn't back away from him. "Mine." He said, before his lips claimed hers in a dominating manner. He ripped her shirt from her and then her bra. He looked down at her full breasts, before bending down to suckle them, moisture seeped from her core, soaking her panties. "Mine." He bit around her nipple and roughly nursed, Buffy came the second that his fangs sank into her breast. He grinned at her evilly, before treating the other breast to the same thing. He snaked his hand between her thighs and started to stroke her through her underwear.  
  
"Whose are you Buffy?" he asked, continiously stroking her through the material, lapping at the blood, from her breast. She shook her head and arced her back into his hand and mouth. He growled and ripped her panties away. He shoved two fingers inside her and started a brutal rhythm, but before she came again, he would stop and start all over again.  
  
"Whose are you?" by now, she was oblivious to everything but the pleasure that he gave to her. "YOURS!" she screamed and she screamed again, as Angelus sank his fangs in her neck and then shoved his cock into her dripping hole. He began to purr, as he felt her coming around him, but he didn't relent in his punishing rhythm. He made her come four times, before he himself came. Exhausted, they fell asleep, on the rumpled bed and Angelus was still purring. 


	11. Chapter 10 b

Disclaimer: I am not Joss, at all, in any way.. darn it!  
  
Chapter 10 (cont.): School and Fish  
  
"Angelus! Buffy!" startled the two lovers, moved to put some type of clothing on, as the Scooby Gang charged into their room.  
  
"Terribly sorry." A very flustered, very red watcher said.  
  
"Nice, Fluffy, nice." Said the annoying blonde vampire, as he eyed Buffy, who was in a sheet, that happened to be slipping. Without thinking about it, Angelus threw the blonde across the room and half way through the wall. Everyone laughed, except Spike, who was trying to pick himself up.  
  
"That'll teach you blondie." Faith said, jealous that her Spike was looking at someone else. So, okay, we haven't fucked or anything, but still! He's mine dammit. She fumed at the vampire, before turning her attention back to Giles and Buffy.  
  
"Hey, guys, uhh.. what are you doing here?" she asked, a bright shade of red, although you couldn't really tell, since Angelus, had pushed her behind him, so that none of the males could see her.  
  
"Yes, well, Doyle saw a demon earlier this evening, and it's a fish and it attacked a swim team member." Giles was really flustered, Jenny thought it was cute the shade of red he was turning. She patted him on the arm and thanked god that she had been able to find him.  
  
"And we care because?" asked Angelus, still fuming about the Cameron incident. I can help the demon along, if you'd like. really I don't mind. He then glared at his childe, as he managed to pick himself off the floor. And Spike, might be swimming with the bloody fishes if it keeps up.  
  
"Angelus!" exasperated with the vampire, Giles yelled, trying to get his attention. "Would you pay attention! Doyle had a vision of the swim team coach throwing Buffy into the sewers with these fish demons." Everyone turned to look at Doyle, who looked back at them. Cordy hit him, "You could have told me, before you joined the damn swim team! Now my boyfriend is going to get eaten!"  
  
"You're dating a demon?" asked a shocked Faith, who had even less tact than Cordy.  
  
"Half-demon thank-you and at least he's alive, which is more than I can say for the blonde Billy Idol wanna be." Cordy retorted, glaring at Faith. Buffy shrugged and chalked it up to the Hellmouth and all the wackiness that ensues with it.  
  
"Shut up! Dammit people, can we focus just a little?" Giles asked, reaching the end of his patience. He paced back and forth, taking his glasses off, so that he wouldn't have to look at the tatters that remained of Buffy's clothes. He thought of her like a daughter after all.  
  
"So, we need to figure out what these demons are and how to save Buffy."  
  
"I can kill the coach. that would solve the problem." Angelus said calmy, thinking of the various ways he could kill him. I could chain him in the basement and. I wonder if the toys are still in Dru's old room.  
  
"Angelus! Would you focus please? Stop acting like a damned child that is fighting over a toy!" Giles was glaring quite openly at the vampire right now and Spike was smirking. "Don't even get me started on you." Was the only comment made to the vampire. "Now, since Doyle is on the swim team, he can investigate and Buffy can follow the next highest swim person around, so the demon doesn't get them. Angelus you can follow the coach, don't kill him for God's sake and now let's get the bloody hell out of this bedroom." Giles and Jenny stormed out, followed by Willow, Oz, Faith and Spike.  
  
"And you, I can't believe you didn't tell me you joined the swim team. Now your gonna get eaten by a demon." Cordelia screamed as she and Doyle left the room. Buffy peaked around Angelus, to make sure everyone was gone and luckily they were. She kissed him and then went in to take a shower and then off to patrol.  
  
Swim Team Meet  
  
Doyle followed the other members out into the pool, he looked over to make sure Cordy was there. She sat with Buffy, Willow, and Oz and was completely worried that something was going to happen to him, that and that they were going to lose. Once a cheerleader always a cheerleader.  
  
They won the match and Doyle did amazingly well. Although, Cordy didn't stop drooling at any point, at Doyle in a speedo (can't be anymore scary than Xander in one).  
  
That night outside the Bronze  
  
"Stupid bitch."  
  
"You've got to be talking about Buffy." Said a vampire, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Dude, do you know her?" "Ya, I've had that torture." He grabbed Gage and bit him. Buffy came out, "Hey, deadboy, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The vampire spit out the blood and threw Gage at Buffy. Buffy caught him and then turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, was that the thing that was after us?" "No, that's something else, this town is full of them." "Walk me home?" he asked and Buffy walked him home, with Angelus lurking in the shadow, his part played.  
  
Stupid prick, he's taking steroids, makes them less tasty. Maybe Buff will let me have a taste, after she drops him off. Angelus practically was drooling with the thought of tasting Buffy again; he never noticed the boy leave and his lover jump him. It surprised him so much, that he vamped out and pressed her giggling form into a nearby tree.  
  
At the School  
  
"Coach, you need to stop giving it to the boys. They are changing and they don't know why. I'll go to the principle." Threatened the nurse.  
  
"If you do that, I will tell him that you helped me and the boys are going to be fine, we just need to get he right mixture." The coach said, giving the nurse one last look, he turned, after all he had to take care of his boys, not matter what they had turned into. And with that, he pushed the nurse into the water  
  
At the Same time, but in the Library  
  
The Scooby Gang were in the library, talking, everyone was paired off into the couples.  
  
"I saw Gage scream and the Fish Demon, but then Gage ripped off his own skin and turned into one." Doyle said, repeating for the hunderth time the vision he had, for Giles.  
  
"So, the Fish demons are the swim team. That means the coach maybe genetically altering them."  
  
"You're part fish!" Cordy stood up and glared at him, before pacing in front of him. "First, you're a Brakken demon and then you turn into a fish!" She threw her hands up into the air. "What next? Are you going to join the undead dumbass's?" She asked pointing to Angelus and Spike. "Or maybe you would like to tempt Oz with raw meat, when he's a werewolf? Or I know." She was cut off by Doyle grabbing her and kissing her.  
  
"Do you think he could follow her around and do that more often?" asked Faith, once the silence reigned in the library, for once everyone was in agreement.  
  
"Well, I'll go find the coach, you can call the authorities, we need to round up the swim team, before they turn into fishes." Everyone nodded and then set about their ways.  
  
Back in the Locker Room  
  
Coach lifted the nurse and tossed her to the fish students below.  
  
"Well, I've heard of swimming with the fishes, but I never thought you'd take it literally." Buffy said, as she stepped out into the light.  
  
"Young lady what are you doing here? You need to leave." Coach edged closer to the gun that he had hidden.  
  
"What are you going to do with your own fishes? I don't think that Snyder will accept them. Granted he has accepted allot, you, the preying mantis lady, but fish for students?"  
  
"Well, they're my boys and I have to help them." He pointed the gun at Buffy, "Now, get in." he motioned with the gun for her to jump in the hole.  
  
"I will be back and then you will be in deep shit." She dropped below. "Didn't they already eat?"  
  
"Boys have other needs too and I need to provide for them." Buffy thought about what he meant and then realized that the fish were gonna have sex with her. Angelus is not going to be pleased. How the hell do I get myself into these messes. The body of a very dead coach dropped next to her, immediately the fish started to eat them. She heard a splash and turned to it. She recoginized her boyfriend as he dropped beside her. He grabbed the nearest fish and snapped its' neck, and then the two other ones.  
  
"Mine." Was all he said. They made there way out of the sewer and back to the manision just as the sun was rising. Angelus called Snyder and told him that Buffy would be absent, along with the rest of the Scooby Gang. Life was good, except that Snyder said that Buffy would have to sell chocolate for the band, afterall she was a student. 


	12. Band Candy

Disclaimer: I am not Joss, at all, in any way.. darn it!  
  
Author's note: sorry it's taken me a time to update, but I've had school work and I started a new story in the crossover fiction.  
  
Chapter 11: Band Candy and Three Drunk People  
  
"So, tell me again why I'm buying chocolate, that I can't taste." Asked Angelus, looking at the two slayers.  
  
"Because you love me and I have to patrol and stuff, I don't have time to sell stupid chocolate." Buffy said, looking at him, hoping that she would be getting her way. Faith nodded at what Buffy was saying and looked pleading at her boyfriend?. Nobody was entirely sure what they were, but one thing was for certain, they were definitely sharing a room.  
  
"Fine, but you owe me." Angelus said and laughed when Buffy started to blush. Spike looked at Faith as she laughed at her sister slayer.  
  
"I don't know why your laughing, pet, you owe me too." Angelus and Spike shared a look, before laughing together as both slayers looked at each other. They stopped laughing, when they were suddenly pounced on and kissed senselessly. Both vampires moaned into their slayers mouths, before starting to purr, at the sensual assault.  
  
"Uhmm.. yes could you not do that here. I think of both them as daughters and would rather not know what goes on in your sex lifes." Giles said.  
  
"Fuddy Duddy. It's not like I haven't done that to you." Jenny said. Laughing when the watcher had turned bright red. Cordelia, Doyle, Willow, Oz, Buffy, and Faith made faces at the thought of the watcher and the computer teacher, but they wisely said nothing, since Giles had bought the rest of the candy. Angelus and Spike continued to purr, as their slayers continued to sit on their laps and pet their hair.  
  
"Yes," Giles said, very flustered, "Why don't Faith and Buffy go out on patrol?" he asked, clearly wanting everyone to leave, so he could be alone with Jenny.  
  
"We can help." Offered Willow, Oz, Doyle and Cordy.  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier." Buffy and Faith said together. The two vampires stopped purring, because they would no longer be alone with their mates and a faint growl could be heard. "Oh, hush you two. It's not like we don't live together." Both vampires stopped growling, but they were defiantly pouting. Laughing the slayers kissed their respective vampires and got off their laps, leading their friends out to patrol.  
  
"Well, it could be worse, sire."  
  
"How do you figure, favored childe?"  
  
"The annoying twit could still be alive and going." Spike said, winking at Angelus and then followed Faith outside, quickly reaching her side.  
  
"Ya, that would be worse, but hey, I would get to kill him again." Angelus said, before following the group out and grabbing Buffy, kissing her senseless and then putting her on her feet.  
  
"Well, now that we are alone, what are we going to do?" Jenny asked.  
  
"I thought we might get started on the candy." Giles said, and laughed as Jenny hit him.  
  
The Next Day in School  
  
"Sorry, I'm late." Buffy started as she ran into her class, but then noticed that there was no teacher present. "Uhh. Okay." She sat down next to her friends and they all looked about as lost as she did.  
  
"Since, the stupid librarian didn't show up, I'm gonna have Mrs. Smith watch you." Snyder said, before leaving.  
  
"Alright, now that the troll is gone, we can all leave." Mrs. Smith said, before turning around and walking back out the door. The students looked at each other in shock and then everyone rushed for the door. Faith and Buffy ran home.  
  
"You'll never believe what happened in school today." They said, as they got into the mansion. But instead of a normal answer, they found the mansion empty. "Where the hell could they have gone, it's the middle of the afternoon."  
  
Willy's bar  
  
"An'ther round, Willy, for me and me fav'rd childe." Angelus said, his brogue slipping through. "This chocolate is very good, is it not Spike me boy?" Angelus and Spike had been at Willy's since their slayers had gone to school and they were trashed.  
  
Willy got them another round, but quickly decided it was time to call the slayers. They picked up on the first ring and told him that if anything happened to their vampires, Willy would be paying for it. Willy rubbed his arms, as he thought back to the last time he had pissed off Buffy, let alone pissing of Faith.  
  
They arrived and half of the demons left the bar, not willing to take on two very pissed off slayers.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You couldn't wait until night time to get drunk?" they shouted. Angelus and Spike leered at the two slayers and then looked at each other.  
  
"Look mate, it's our slayers. Maybe we should show them a good time. I know! I can write a new poem." He said, oblivious to the fact that his poetry sucked.  
  
"Ah, lad, I don't think these lasses are lookin' for poetry." Angelus said, still leering at Buffy. The two slayers rolled their eyes and then looked at each other.  
  
"Come on guys, I think that you have had enough to drink, it's time to go home." Buffy said, grabbing an unresisting Angelus by the arm and leading him out the door. Faith grabbed Spike and they proceded back to the mansion with very frisky vampires.  
  
"Ahh, come on lass, no one is looking." Angelus said, trying to convince Buffy that they should have sex in the alley on the outside of Willy's club. Trying to convince her, he started to kiss her neck and sucked on her pulse point, causing her to moan. Encouraged, he pushed her against the wall and slipped a hand under her shirt, while the other helped Buffy wrap her legs around his waist, then he slipped it between their bodies, under her skirt, and stroked her through the cotton of her panties.  
  
"No, we need to go home." Buffy said, as Angelus ripped her underwear away, before slipping his finger inside her and started to stroke in and out.  
  
"Let me in lass, I need this." Angelus said against her ear, wanting to claim his mate, where anyone could see. He could hear his childe and his mate ahead of them, near the entrance of the sewers, the sun not a problem, as it was practically setting and Spike had stopped to convince her, needing to also claim his mate. He nibbled on her ear, as his one hand captured her breast and the other hand was still between her taunt thighs, teasing her slick folds. "Please lassie?"  
  
He guided her tiny hand to the fastening of his pants, hoping that she would say yes. She moaned and went to work on opening his pants, freeing his erection, which he guided to her opening, before claiming her. At her apex, he sank his fangs into her neck, causing both of them to explode. He started to purr, very content with himself.  
  
"Happy now?" she asked sarcastically, trying to straighten her clothes. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but she could tell from the purr that he was indeed happy with himself. She shook her head and decided they needed to go to Giles's house to figure out what was wrong with Spike and Angelus.  
  
Giles House  
  
"What the bloody hell do you expect me to do about it?" Giles asked his slayers, "I'm bloody sure that they are both old enough to drink. In fact I think I might go have a drink with them." Buffy and Faith listened in shocked silence to their watcher, who wanted to have a drink with their vampires, whom Giles did not like. They realized that something was indeed wrong and that it was affecting the adults only. They were acting like. well them, teenagers. What did they all have in common? Angelus and Spike walked by eating the chocolate that the slayers had convinced them to eat.  
  
"Giles, did you happen to eat any of the chocolate that you bought from us?" Buffy asked, beginning to realize what was happening around Sunnydale.  
  
"Yes, I did. Why do you want some?" he asked.  
  
"NO! And you shouldn't have anymore either," Buffy and Faith yelled into the phone together. They hung up the phone and collected the candy from Angelus and Spike, both of whom pouted, and then they piled into a car and drove to Giles' house. They went to pick up Giles and Jenny, but they were already gone. So they decided to head out to the Bronze to get the rest of the gang.  
  
Along the way  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Ya, Faith?"  
  
"Did Giles respect authority when he was a teenager?"  
  
"Nope," Buffy said and then as an afterthought, "Why?"  
  
"Because there is a police cruiser, with two people having sex on it and it looks like Jenny and Giles and the cop is knocked out cold."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said. "WHAT?" she slammed on the brakes, causing both vampires to hit the back of the seat, they started to growl, because the drinking was finally catching up with them. "Pass me the tranquilizer gun." Buffy commanded. She then tranqued both Giles and Jenny, they piled them into the car and continued onto the Bronze.  
  
Bronze  
  
Before Buffy or Faith could enter the Bronze, the Scooby gang was coming out with Snyder.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed, "We were just going to go get you. The candy is like cursed or something, all the adults are acting like teenagers." Buffy and Faith just gave them a 'duh' look and asked if they new who was behind it, they looked at Snyder.  
  
"What?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably as they all eyed him. "I don't know where it came from, I got it through the school board." Just then someone yelled that they were handing out free candy at the warehouse. The gang followed him there.  
  
Buffy made her way into the warehouse, followed by Faith, Angelus, Spike, and Ripper, Willow and the rest headed to the library, to look up information. They spotted Ethan Ryane,  
  
"And you might want to hurry." He said as he watched the Scooby Gang watch him. I think I'm gonna need to run in a second, dammit I hate it when I have to do that, but at least I won't get my ass kicked.  
  
Ryane took of running, Buffy, Faith, Spike, Angelus, and Ripper quickly followed. They came to the end of the row and Ryane was no where to be seen.  
  
"Where pant did pant he pant go pant?" Ripper asked, completely out of breathe. Both slayers shushed him and listened carefully, moving to one crate. They sent their foot through it and Buffy pulled Ryane out.  
  
"Look what we found."  
  
"A rat."  
  
"Hit him," Giles commanded.  
  
"Giles!" both slayers yelled. "Now, who are you working for? And why the candy?" they asked.  
  
"I don't know." Both slayers threatened to hit him, "really, I don't know." They decked him.  
  
"Yes!" Giles yelled, pumping his hands in the air. "Do it again." He ordered. The two slayers rolled their eyes and glared at him. "What you're my bloody slayers, you have to do what I say. And I say hit him again." Both vampires nodded in agreement and the two slayers just looked expectantly at Ryane.  
  
"Well, I have no idea who hired me, I was contacted by Trick, but the demon is Lurconis. And that is all I know. Really." Both slayers moved to hit him again. "No really that is all I know." They knocked him out and looked around for something to tie him with, when Spike pulled handcuff from his back pocket.  
  
"Don't ever tell me." Buffy said, shooting a glance at Faith.  
  
"But if you wanna tell me lassie, I am very willing to listen." Angelus said, before Buffy hit him. "What? I'm sure we can put those to good use later." Buffy blushed a bright red and everyone chuckled. She glared at him, before turning and picking up the phone, dialing the library.  
  
"Ya, Will can you look up information on Lurconis? Thanks, Ya.. I'll hold." Buffy looked around while she waited for Willow to come up with an answer. She shook her head when Giles kicked Raynes unconscious form.  
  
"Alright, so the offering is babies. Alright, any place in particular? Alright Thanks Will." Buffy said, she hung up the phone, "Alright guys, we're going to the hospital."  
  
At the hospital  
  
"Uhh. Where's the attendent?" Buffy asked, when they found no one at the front desk, the phones were ringing off the hook and machines were beeping. They walked into the nursery and found six babies missing. "Shit! We're too late, we need to figure out were Lurconis would be."  
  
"Oh!" Giles exclaimed, "I know this (pauses to think) Lurconis means "glutton" so we would find him (pauses to think again, then shrugs) in the sewers." Buffy and Faith shared a look of why is it always the sewers?  
  
Sewers  
  
Trick stood with the babies, waiting for the demon to show up, the torches and stone baby holder are near a pool with a tunnel entrance.  
  
"Come on big guy, they aren't getting any fresher." They anoint the babies and Buffy and Faith drop in from a manhole.  
  
"Hi." They said, before hitting the closest vampire to them. They knock one into the pool, they quickly dust the other to and make their way towards Trick, when there is a rumbling. They all turn toward the tunnel opening and find a snake demon looking thing coming out.  
  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that, that is Lurconis." Buffy said, looking at Faith. Giles takes a swing at Trick and Trick knocks him into the pool. Buffy and Faith look for a way to stop the demon. Faith grabs one of the torches and Buffy jumps onto one of the gas pipe, the pipe lights on fire and they destroy the demon.  
  
"Who needs a drink?" Giles asked.  
  
"I could go for one. or two.. hell maybe three!" Angelus said, Spike nodded agreeing. The three men start walking away, leaving Faith and Buffy to clean up after the demon.  
  
"Men!" they said together, "Fuck it, Trick can clean up after the damn demon." They agreed, before following the guys out. 


	13. New Link and New Watcher

Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the characters. can I borrow Angelus for a time? Or Angel? I can do Angel.  
  
Author's note: Alright, I know that there were only two of them! But there are two slayers dammit!  
  
Chapter 12: A New Link and New Watcher  
  
Buffy and Faith were fighting the three demons, Buffy threw one into a wall and stumbled when she was kicked from behind. She saw Faith grab the one that had kicked her and throw it around. They stood back to back and pulled out their knives (a gift from Angelus and Spike) and they threw them at two of the demons. Buffy grabbed the demon that her knife was in, while Faith got hers, they missed the other one getting away. They quickly broke the demons necks, completely missing the blood that had slipped onto their hands from the knife wounds.  
  
"Two down, and one gone. Not bad for a night." Buffy said, as her and Faith threw the bodies in a nearby bushes.  
  
"Alright, lets head home to our boys!"  
  
Next day at School  
  
Giles was sitting on the library table as a young tailored man is going through his collection of books.  
  
"Of course, the training techniques have changed since you have been there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes," the annoying boy said, "I myself have faced two vampires. Under controlled circumstances of course."  
  
"No need to worry about those."  
  
"What? Vampires?"  
  
"No controlled circumstances." Giles said and smiled slightly when Buffy walked in. "Hello Buffy."  
  
"Oh." He turns around and smiles smugly at Giles, before turning back to Buffy. "Hello there." He holds his hand out. Buffy looks it over and then looks at Giles.  
  
"New watcher?"  
  
"New watcher."  
  
"Is he evil."  
  
"Not in the strictest sense, no."  
  
"Oh." She sits down next to Giles, completely ignoring Wesley. Faith walks in, she looks Wes over and then looks at Giles and Buffy.  
  
"New watcher?"  
  
"New watcher." Giles and Buffy said together.  
  
"Yes," Wesley says, before picking up his notebook. "Patrol, tell me all about it."  
  
"Demons," Faith said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Killed demons." Buffy said.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Buffy and Faith ignored him as they turned to Giles, to finish giving the patrol report.  
  
"They didn't have any mouths and Faith and I have been iching this one part of the skin, we think that their blood may have gotten on our hand." Buffy said, filling in Giles.  
  
"You touched the demons?"  
  
"Not a bad touch, a good touch, and it's been itching like crazy." Faith said, defending Buffy and herself.  
  
"Faith, I would appreciate any detail that you can remember." Wesley said, as again he is ignored by both slayers. "I am your watcher now." the girls don't hear the rest and Giles gets up and looks through a book, he comes back and places the book in front of them.  
  
"This the demon?" both girls look over the picture.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, it says that it can infect the host."  
  
"Infect the host?!?" Apparently Giles and Wesley did not realize that a human voice could go that high.  
  
"With an aspect of the demon. That's all the book says." Giles mhmm's a little and takes his glasses off and cleans them, while at the same time Wesley does the same thing.  
  
"Well, this is exciting," Wesley says all excited. Both girls look at him, wondering if they could train with him, with no pads. The bell rings.  
  
"It's sad, but we are excited about going to chemistry. How wrong is that?" Faith asks, as her and Buffy walk out of the room, leaving Wesley and Giles alone.  
  
They are walking to their class, when Buffy accidentally walks into a teacher.  
  
"So, sorry."  
  
'Students, if we could just get rid of the students.' The teacher thinks.  
  
"Hey!" Faith yells at the teacher, and the teacher looks at her like she is nuts. They continue to walk on, they pass some of the football players.  
  
'Look at Buffy. No, NO, No, Look at Faith. Fuck it! Look at both of them, wouldn't mind walking in on them in the shower, we could.' thought Hogan  
  
Buffy and Faith quicken their pace, as they are bombarded with thoughts. They get to the library and walk in on Giles and Wesley fencing. They don't stop as the girls come in.  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"Cause we gotta say, it's so cool." Buffy and Faith exclaim together. Giles looks at them, but blocks the jab that Wesley tries to get him with. Wesley is sweating, while Giles is all nice and cool and collect, listening to the girls.  
  
"We can hear thoughts."  
  
"Snyder has walk like an Egyptian stuck in his head."  
  
"And you, said that if a magazine said to wear cats on their feets, they would!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
'Of course! Why didn't I think of this before? The demons didn't need mouths, because they are telepathic!' Giles thought  
  
"Of course! Why didn't." Giles started to say, but is cut off by Faith.  
  
"We know, you just told us."  
  
Willow, Oz, Cordy, and Doyle walked in at this moment, they all pile around the table.  
  
"Well, we have some interesting news, Buffy and Faith have become telepathic."  
  
'Mhmm. I am my thoughts, if they can hear them, they become us, we are nothing.' Oz thought.  
  
"Huh." Willow looks over at him and then looks at the slayers.  
  
'They know Oz better than I do, I don't even know what he is thinking.' Willow thought.  
  
"No! Willow don't think that." Buffy said.  
  
"I can't help it." Willow gets all flustered and gets up and flees Oz stands up.  
  
"I'm gonna follow the red head."  
  
'Look at Cordelia, No, Don't look at her. You are a naughty, naughty man.' Wesley thought and looks up to see both Faith and Buffy watching him.  
  
"I'm going to head into the other room."  
  
"Wesley has demonstrated and excellent point, we are probably going to think thoughts we don't want them to hear." Giles said.  
  
'Mhmm. wonder if me and Cordy can go out? What can we do? Mhmm. Wonder what she would feel like.' Doyle thought, and noticed the two slayers staring at him. Doyle smiles sweetly at them, when he is hit with a vision, both slayers groan in pain,  
  
'Jonathon up in the tower with a rifle, while the lunch lady is pouring rat poison into the jello mix.'  
  
Buffy and Faith pass out from the pain and Doyle fills the rest of the gang in on what they saw.  
  
Buffy and Faith wake up.  
  
'They are waking up.' Giles thinks.  
  
'I hope they are okay,' Wesley thinks.  
  
'Should we mention that if they continue they will go insane?' Cordy thinks and then notices that the slayers are staring at her. "Opps" she says.  
  
"Stop thinking so loud!"  
  
"Alright, we need to go find Jonathon and the lunch lady." Faith says as her and Buffy try to get up, but as they approach the school they both pass out again.  
  
Giles brings them to the mansion and goes back to the school and looks over the books.  
  
Mansion  
  
Buffy wakes up to a very concerned mate, who was slightly growling.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"What?" Angelus asked, pulling Buffy into his lap and holding her, starting to purr as he realizes that she is okay.  
  
"Your thoughts, I can't hear them." Buffy looks at him slightly confused, but shrugs happy not to be hurt by his thoughts. She runs her hands through his hair and enjoys the moment.  
  
"It's like a mirror, the thoughts are there, but don't reflect in your mind." He says, running his hands over her body. But when she wants to explore further, he stops her, since she is hurting.  
  
She whimpered when he gets up to go to the school to talk to Giles, but he ignores her and brings her into the other room, so that she and Faith can talk.  
  
School  
  
"We need the heart of the other demon or they will go crazy." Both watchers step back in fear when Angelus and Spike growl and go into game face, they turn and stalk out the door. They quickly found the demon and kill it.  
  
Mansion  
  
Angelus and Spike come back and find both slayers thrashing in their beds in pain, as the thoughts of the townspeople come rolling in.  
  
"Buffy sweetie, drink this." Angelus pours the stuff down her throat, but she doesn't drink it. Deciding quickly, he downs part of it and gives the rest to his childe, making a cut in his wrist, he puts it over Buffy's mouth and smiles in relief when she starts to drink. Spike is doing the same to Faith.  
  
Several Hours later  
  
'If this doesn't work, I will hunt both watchers down and.' Angelus thinks as he watches Buffy sleep, after the potion.  
  
"Honey, you can't kill Giles, I think of him as a father."  
  
"What the hell!" Angelus exclaims, looking at his mate. "I didn't say that out loud, I thought it."  
  
"Oh." Buffy shrugs.  
  
'He's too far away, I want him to hold me and make everything alright.' Buffy thinks, and is surprised when Angelus gets up and crawls into bed with her, pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"It will be alright."  
  
"Uhh, Angelus, I thought that."  
  
"I think it is time to call the watcher."  
  
"Bloody Hell Pet! Is that all you think about?" they hear Spike exclaim from the other room and they start to laugh.  
Reviews are very welcome: just be gentle, I am new at this! Thanks for the ones that I have gotten so far AND (yep there is an and) I am going home on break, so I might not update for a little bit.  
  
Sailorsunandchildofthesun: great chapter. ^_^ 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for a little bit, but Joss Whedon owns them  
  
Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I am still at home, so it will take a bit for me to update and stuff. Sorry.  
  
Chapter 13: An Explanation and A Watcher  
  
At School  
  
"So, Angelus, she wasn't accepting the potion and you knew to add your blood. How?" Giles asked, for the thirtieth time, after his slayer had told him what had happened. "And you, Spike?" Everyone was seated around the table, the slayers had just finished their story and where now looking to their watchers for help. Wesley was looking on in shock, while Giles was looking on in interest. But it was Doyle that answered,  
  
"The Powers that Be." He said, getting some questioning looks he continued, "They need both slayers at the top of their game and tied to their mates, if they are to survive the upcoming battle. No, they did not tell me about the battle, other than it was huge and both slayers would be needed. You should start looking into ascensions, because someone plans on having one, but they are using dark magics to obstruct who they are."  
  
No one noticed Wesley looking around the room, for an exit. Doyle paused and spoke to Angelus, "It can be done and they will allow you to do it, but if you do, the slayer line will end with her, can you deal with that?" At Angelus' nod, "Alright, but your lives will be tied and you will have to perform the ritual in Ireland." Everyone looked to Angelus now, trying to find out what they were talking about.  
  
'I'll explain it to you later, babe.' Angelus thought and he saw Buffy nod, before turning back to Giles.  
  
"Alright, well then. Did they give us a time limit about the ascension?" Giles asked, he had an idea about what Doyle and Angelus had been talking about.  
  
"Ya, it isn't 'til the end of the school year, but you will need help finding information about one, since no one has ever survived one. You should start with the Books of Ascension."  
  
"Alright, Buffy and Faith can I talk to you. Angelus and Spike you should leave, before the sun comes up and everyone else, should go to class, it will be a first." Giles orders and watches as the lovers say goodbye and then leave. Soon, it is only him and Buffy in the room. "So, what are your plans for your birthdays?"  
  
"Don't have any."  
  
"Well, it is in a couple of days, but if your not going to do anything, I would like to step up your training, in concentration."  
  
"Sure, after school?"  
  
"Yes, sure." Giles says and Buffy and Faith turn to leave, Giles picks up the phone and calls the council. "Are you sure that I must go through with this? Fine, but.. No I am not going to threaten you, but maybe you should remember who they are bonded to."  
  
After school  
  
"I want you both to stare into the crystal." They do and immediately fall into a trance, Giles injects both slayers with the serum and puts it all away. "Alright, that was great girls, why don't you head home?"  
  
At the Graveyard  
  
Buffy and Faith fought two vampires, they felt dizzy and the vampires hit them, they flew back and landed on tombstones.  
  
'Angelus!' Buffy thought, paniking, while at the same time Faith thought, 'Spike!' Both slayers were surprised when the two vampires showed up and staked the two they had been fighting.  
  
'That is so wiggy, I need to get used to that.' Buffy thought and glared when Angelus laughed at her.  
  
"Alright so what happened?"  
  
"Well, we went out on patrol after we had a new trainging session with Giles."  
  
"New training?"  
  
"Ya, there were crystals and ." Faith was cut off as both vampires broke out and growls, they were picked up and carried back to the mansion.  
  
"Stay. We'll explain later."  
  
At the School  
  
'Oh shit! They found out,' was Giles' first thought as both vampires rushed into the library.  
  
"Stop the damn test now, or we will kill you." Angelus said, as Spike handed Giles the phone. They listened as Giles told the watcher council what they could do with their test and then after glaring at Giles, they returned to their mates.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Yes, just find the damn books, or I will hunt you down and kill you. Yes, now would be appreciated." Wesley said, before hanging up the phone.  
  
'I will get my revenge.' 


	15. Explanations and Books

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for a little bit, but Joss Whedon owns them  
  
Chapter 14: Explanations and Books  
  
At Mansion  
  
Angelus and Spike returned to the mansion and found their mates sitting watching t.v. and eating ice cream. They slipped behind them and picked them up and resettled them on their laps.  
  
"Well?" Buffy asked, as she turned to give Angelus a quick kiss.  
  
"Why did you go all wiggy on us when we mentioned the new training?" Faith asked, before kissing Spike.  
  
"It is a test that the watcher uses on slayers that reach their eighteenth birthday." Angelus said, slipping into game face at the thought. Buffy stroked his face and waited for him to continue.  
  
"The take the slayers strength away and then lock her in a room with a vampire. She must rely on her wits to escape." Spike continued, he too was in game face. The two slayers looked at each other in stunned disbelief.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked, her voice breaking at the thought of her watcher betraying her.  
  
"Yes, love. He would give you the serum when you looked into the crystal, because it would put you into a sort of trance." Angelus told her and held her tightly as she started to cry.  
  
"He willing gave it to us?" Faith asked.  
  
"No." Spike told her, "Travers, the bastard, told him if he didn't Giles would lose his job. Giles was actually going to tell you tomorrow, but he had already given you the first injection. It should wear off in about two days, so no slaying." Spike told them.  
  
"I don't know him." Buffy managed to get out, as she continued to cry, while Angelus did his best to comfort her.  
  
"Love, it will be okay." Angelus told her, but he wasn't sure things would ever be the same.  
  
"Wait!" Faith exclaimed, "How do you two know so much about it?" The two vampires looked sheepishly at the ground.  
  
"Well, we both have killed a few slayers." Angelus began.  
  
"Not that we would hurt you." Spike put in and got a 'duh!' look from the two slayers.  
  
"We ran across one who was going through the test. Her watcher had just given her the serum the day before. I killed her and went to leave her body for her watcher." Angelus told them.  
  
"That bloke sang like a bird when he saw his dead slayer." Spike added, "Of course he wasn't that far behind.  
  
"Oh." Buffy said, before shrugging and burrowing back into Angelus' arms, wondering what to do about Giles, but no thoughts were coming.  
  
Next Day: Library  
  
"So," Giles began, "I assume that your mates have spoken to you?" His slayers merely nodded. "I was going.."  
  
"Don't!" Buffy began. "I don't know what to do right now." She told him.  
  
"We don't know who you are anymore." Faith continued, just as Cordy walked in with Doyle.  
  
"He's Giles." She told the slayers, looking between them. Turning to Doyle, "Do you think they lost their memories?" she asked, "Giiiillllleeesss." She pronounced for them, Doyle gave her a funny look, but said nothing. Instead he turned to talk to Giles.  
  
"Travers is on his way and he has already set up a home with the vampire." Doyle began, "The vampire has escaped and has Willow, because he wants the slayers." He told them.  
  
"Good heavens!" Giles began, "Do you know where?"  
  
"It was an old house, all of the windows have been boarded up and it has brick, with a steel door. We need to hurry, because he has already turned the two watchers that were there." Doyle told them.  
  
"Yes, well we will need weapons." Giles said, going over to the cage and pulling out crosses and stakes and swords, handing them to the still glaring slayers. "You can be mad after we kill the nasty vampire." He told them.  
  
The House  
  
Buffy, Faith, Giles, and Doyle entered the house, leaving Cordy in the car. Buffy and Faith went downstairs, while Doyle and Giles went upstairs to search for Willow.  
  
Doyle and Giles found Willow tied to a chair and gagged, she seemed to be trying to say something, so Giles rushed forward to help her, he removed the gag.  
  
"It's a trap!" she told them, as the two turned watchers stepped into view. Doyle and Giles took fighting stances and waited for the vampires to attack.  
  
Basement  
  
Buffy and Faith reached the basement and found Oz tied up.  
  
"Well this is unsual." Faith said.  
  
"Ya, I thought it was just supposed to be Willow." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, take it up with Doyle when we see him again."  
  
"If you see him again," came a voice from the corner. "Two slayers, unable to defend themselves. I will be able to turn you both and have you as pets." He told them. Buffy and Faith looked at each other.  
  
'Angelus,' Buffy thought, 'If you can hear me I am in my old house. The council brought the vampire here and he kidnapped Oz and Willow and he plans on turning us.'  
  
Buffy giggled when she heard his possessive growl and ducked quickly when the vampire turned to grab her. She watched as Faith tried to untie Oz, but the vampire quickly turned on her. Buffy seeing her opportunity ran the vampire through with her sword, but because she didn't have her full slayer strength she managed to get it stuck.  
  
The vampire turned back to her, very pissed. "That wasn't very nice." He told her, before lunging for her. Faith grabbed the sword and pulled it out. Pulling back she swung forward and decapitated the vampire. They quickly untied Oz and went in search of Willow, Giles, and Doyle.  
  
They reached the top and followed the noises of the fight. They entered just as Doyle and Giles dusted the two turned watchers.  
  
"Was gonna over you a hand, but I see you've been doing fine on your own." Faith said. The slayers took in the disheveled watcher and seer and giggled when both men glared at them.  
  
'BUFFY!' Angelus screamed inside her head. 'Are you okay?'  
  
'Fine lover,' she told him, 'Just need some bandages and a tub and a massage?' she asked, hoping that he would give in.  
  
'Alright,' Angelus told her, 'But get your ass back her, so I can look you over. You have a tendency to under express your wounds.' Buffy giggled.  
  
"Talking to Angelus." She told them, when she received funny looks.  
  
Library  
  
Giles, Faith, Buffy, and Travers were sitting around the table.  
  
"I know it seems brutal." Travers told the slayers, "But we are fighting a war."  
  
"No," Giles interrupted, "you are waging a war and they are fighting it."  
  
"We need to make sure that you are in top shape." He continued, glaring at Giles. "You both passed."  
  
"Good, you can leave."  
  
"I am not done," Travers said, turning to look at Giles. "Were is Wesley?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care." Giles told him.  
  
"Well, the test is also for watchers and seems that both of you have failed. You are fired." Travers heard the slayers gasp and turned around to face them. "He is much to close to you."  
  
"I think you need to leave before it turns dark and our mates hunt you down." Buffy told him.  
  
"Or before we regain our strength." Faith added.  
  
"Yes, well good job and someone will be by to take their place." Travers said, turning around and leaving.  
  
"Well that went well." Giles muttered. "I am not leaving." He told the slayers.  
  
"We know." Buffy said, "We are not happy with you right now and we can't be around you."  
  
"You betrayed us," continued Faith, "And we need some time to think." With that Buffy and Faith left, heading home to Angelus and Spike.  
  
"I have betrayed myself." Giles said to the empty room, before he left, going home to Jenny.  
  
At the Mansion  
  
"B?" Faith asked, "Do you get the feeling that there is something behind us?"  
  
"Ya," Buffy said, her slayer sense going off. Faith continued to walk and Buffy waited in the bushes. Shortly a demon came by, Buffy grabbed him and Faith turned him around.  
  
"Hey!" the demon exclaimed, "Is this how you treat all the citizens of Sunnydale?"  
  
"Only the ones with horns," Faith told him, indicating to the horns under his hat.  
  
"Yes, well I have something you need."  
  
"Ya, if I need a good coat hanger, I'll give you a call." Buffy told him.  
  
"The Books of Ascension." He said and watched as realization dawned on both of the slayers faces. "I have them and I heard you were looking for them. Rumor is that your mates are hunting down whoever has them. If they leave me alone and get me out of the city, the books are yours."  
  
"Deal." Buffy said, "Bring them to the mansion on Crawford Street tonight." Deal made, demon and slayers parted, neither noticing the shadow that slipped out.  
  
'I must go tell Wesley of this new development.' Thought Ethan Ryane. 


	16. Stolen

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for a little bit, but Joss Whedon owns them  
  
Chapter 15: Stolen  
  
Library  
  
Angelus walked into the library with five big books in his hands. He glanced at Buffy,  
  
'I hope you appreciate this,' he thought, 'I had to pay that demon a good sum, before he would leave and he wouldn't shut up!' Buffy giggled at his irate thought and received a glare.  
  
"So," Giles asked, interrupting the lovers, "These are the books? Fascinating." He said, as he picked one up and began to flip threw them. "Well thank you, Angelus, but you and Spike should leave before the sun rises." Giles said, he still did not like being in the same room as Angelus, but if his slayer loved him, than so be it. Although their relationship was still a little rocky, they were working on it.  
  
"Actually," Doyle said, walking in, "I have something for Spike and Angelus." He handed both of them ring boxes.  
  
"Awww, you shouldn't have." Spike said.  
  
"Sorry, Doyle, first off I'm taken and secondly your not my type." Angelus told him.  
  
"Yes he is." Spike said, receiving a glare from Angelus.  
  
"They aren't from me." Doyle told them. "They are from the PTB, they said that your part was not done and that you would be needed to keep the slayers on the true course, so they wanted to give you a "present". It makes you immune to the sun and everything else." Doyle told them. "Angelus, when you have completed the ritual, your childe and his mate will need to do the ritual. They will be the last slayers, they will walk through the earth until the darkness is defeated and your lives will be bound together."  
  
Everyone sat in stunned silence at what Doyle had just told them.  
  
"So, I'm gonna be stuck with the Billy Idol look alike for the rest of my life?" Buffy asked and got playfully hit by Faith.  
  
"It's not like I want to spend time with you, Fluffy." He told her and got hit also. "Do it again I like it." Faith hit him again, harder and he winced. "Never mind."  
  
"Children." Giles said, "There are more important matters at hand."  
  
"Like the ascension and who is behind it." Said a young woman, walking through the swinging doors. "Gwendolyn Post."  
  
"New watcher," everyone muttered together.  
  
"I have been sent to take over for Mr. Giles." She looked around the room and saw the two slayers sitting on two vampires laps and two girls and two boys. "And you all are?"  
  
"Yes, well," Giles said, "Buffy, the blonde, is sitting on Angelus, Faith, next to her, is sitting on Spike, Willow, the red head is sitting on Oz, Cordelia, is sitting on Doyle." Everyone made a wave as their name was called, except for Spike and Angelus, they just continued to glare.  
  
"Well, it seems shabby. And what are these?" she asked as she fingered through the books of Ascension.  
  
"The Books of Ascension."  
  
"Ahh, splendid." She said, she turned to Buffy and Faith, "Why don't you two get started on them?" Faith and Buffy gave each other a look and got up and left. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"Yes." Was all Angelus said, before he followed Buffy out into the sunshine.  
  
"If you hurt her, they will never find your body," Spike told her and started to follow them out, but as an after thought, "Well, most of it anyways."  
  
Gwendolyn turned and looked to Giles for help, but he was talking to Doyle about what the PTB had said. The first bell rang and everyone took off for class leaving Giles and Gwendolyn alone in the room.  
  
"So," she began, "Where is Mr. Wyndam-Price?"  
  
"I have no idea." He told her, hoping that she would just leave, so he could be alone with his books. "Nor, do I bloody well care." He told her and then he too left, following the vampires outside. Gwendolyn picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Yes, can I speak with Quienton Travers?" she asked, "Yes, Mr. Travers I have landed and made contact. No, I have not killed the vampires yet.. No, the slayers do not realize why I have been really sent. Yes, I have the poison.. Yes, I will be giving it tonight. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and headed for a local motel.  
  
Outside  
  
"Why would they do that?" Buffy asked, as she tried to get closer to Angelus who was holding her in his arms. "Why do they want to hurt me?" she asked and giggled when he started to growl. "Why can't they leave us alone? I slay and everything else and I don't want a new watcher." She heard the first bell ring, but she didn't care, she just tried to get even closer to Angelus, who was stroking her back, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Ms. Summers, don't you have a class to go to?" Snyder asked, "Oh, hello Angelus. Take your time Ms. Summers." He told her and he turned and left.  
  
"You've got him whipped, don't ya?" she asked, giggling at the thought of Snyder being afraid of someone.  
  
"Yes," he told her, trying to calm her down still, "I think that they just want to give you as much help as they possibly can.."  
  
"But Giles is all we need," she interrupted him, leaning back so that she could look at his face. "We don't need those stupid watcher people." She told him and then leaned back into his embrace, burying her face into his neck. "You need a tan."  
  
"Haven't had a chance to get one in the last two hundred years or so." He told her and smiled when she laughed. "All better now?"  
  
"Ya, thanks."  
  
Patrol: That Night  
  
"Ya, so she's all 'You must train like this.' And I'm all like 'You bitch!'" Faith told a laughing Spike and Angelus, Buffy had been there for it and she had to physically restrain Faith from decking the new watcher.  
  
Suddenly they where attacked by a group of vampires, they split up into groups and started taking them out. Angelus let out a growl of pain as an arrow went through his shoulder and he fell to the ground, he could hear his childe's cry of pain and he rolled over to see the same arrow in Spike, his growl got louder. Faith and Buffy carried the two back to the mansion, where they were met by a frantic Doyle.  
  
"You need cel phones," were the first words out of his mouth. "Now, tell me that you are wearing your rings." He groaned when they shook their heads. "You have just been shot with a poison, called the Killer of the Dead, by none other than Gwendolyn Post. You need to find her, before she leaves town, because she has the cure." He told them.  
  
'And hurry, because the alternative is not great.' He thought, watching the slayers take off.  
  
"Come on big guys, I'll take care of you, while they are gone."  
  
Library  
  
"Yes, it has been done.." Gwendolyn Post listened to the conversation and she never heard the slayers enter, until one of them took the phone and knocked her out.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Ms. Post is taking a little nap, we'll be sure that she gets back to you." Faith told them and Buffy took the phone, "Yes and until the next slayers are called, get a new job and a life while you are at it!" Buffy slammed the phone down as Faith started to drag Gwendolyn's body to the mansion.  
  
Mansion  
  
Willow, Doyle, Cordy, and Oz where taking turns watching the two vampires, while Giles and Jenny searched for the cure.  
  
"Oh! Here it is!" Jenny exclaimed, "Oh!" she said, "It can be cured by the blood of the slayer. OH!" her voice dropped. Everyone stood stock still.  
  
"Well," Faith said, as she and Buffy walked through the door, "It's a good thing that there is two of us." Buffy and Faith walked off to their rooms where their mates were waiting.  
  
"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Buffy threw over her shoulder.  
  
Bedroom  
  
"Angelus, sweetie, they found a cure."  
  
"Okay, where is it."  
  
"Right here." She said, removing her shirt. "Drink.. Drink me." She commanded him and pulled his face to her neck.  
  
"No!" he told her, pushing her away. "I won't do it. I don't have enough control." He told her, but she held him tightly and pushed his head back to her neck.  
  
"It's the only cure."  
  
"Then this is it. You will have to survive without me." He told her.  
  
"I can't lose you!" she decked him, again and again until he came up with game face on. She pulled his head to her neck and waited. She felt his fangs slid into her neck and it was painful at first, but then she felt a rush of pleasure. She pushed herself more fully into his fangs and moaned. She felt him drawing her life force away and it was the most erotic thing that they had done and she could feel herself climaxing, just as she lost consciousness.  
  
Angelus pulled away from her and looked at her,  
  
"Buffy?" he asked and gently shook her, not getting a response he picked her up and sped out of the mansion, past a startled watcher and the rest of the scoobies. He placed her in Giles's car and he could feel his childe coming.  
  
"Hurry up, favored childe." Angelus commanded Spike and he placed Faith in the back with Buffy and they took off for the hospital.  
  
Hospital  
  
"We need help, they've lost allot of blood." Angelus told the doctors, as Spike and him came in with the unconscious slayers.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We don't know, we came home and found them like this. It looks like they were attacked." The doctors went to work on them and Spike called the gang to let them know that the slayers would be all right. Angelus headed back to the mansion, to take care of Gwendolyn Post.  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Faith and Buffy walked through the library and watched as Wesley killed Giles and then said a spell, quickly turning into Hank Summers and then into a demon. The demon reads a few passages in front of the assembled graduating class and eats all of them.  
  
Suddenly they find themselves watching a new rogish looking Wesley fight demons. They watch as he passes a sign that says Los Angeles and continues his fight with the two vampires. He then turned to them,  
  
"You have to be prepared for what is to come." He told them. "Everyone is depending on you. You must use the demons weakness."  
  
"What is his weakness?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You are." Wesley touches them and they both gasp as they awaken in the hospital.  
  
Mansion  
  
Gwendolyn awoke with a pounding headache.  
  
"I bet that hurt." Angelus told her, gesturing to the bump she had on her head from Faith hitting her. "But not as much as this is going to." He told as he showed her the array of weapons that he had in store to use on her. "Do you know what it is.." he trailed off and he began to look thoughtful, "She's awake." He said calmly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can feel her."  
  
"I was lead to believe that your bonding hadn't gotten that far."  
  
"Well, that was before your little poison incident, now I can feel the pain she is feeling and everything else, along with the thoughts." He told her. "Now my childe and I are prepared for all." He flashed her the ring he was wearing.  
  
"Flashy ring. What does it do? Decode messages?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said, "Something better. It will allow me and my childe to live with our slayers until they die, without being staked and we can go into sunlight. But enough talk, more torture."  
  
Library  
  
"The seer, the werewolf, the mind, the father, the witch, and the heart will protect the chosen when they defeat the demon, by reciting the spell of Asir?? the day of ascension. While the chosen recite a magical protection spell the day before the ascension." Giles quickly scribbled down the notes. "the chosen's mates must recite the spell of Belli?? a week before hand." Giles put the notes in his desk and got up to make a phone call out in the library, when he heard a noise. Looking up he saw a vampire scurrying out of his room with the books! Rushing back, he checked and made sure he still had his notes. He grabbed them and headed to the mansion.  
  
Outside of the Town  
  
A lone biker skidded to a stop at the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. Taking his helmet off, he took a look around.  
  
"Well, it isn't Los Angeles, but Whistler said I was needed." Shrugging he made his way to the mansion on Crawford street. 


	17. Is He Evil?

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for a little bit, but Joss Whedon owns them  
  
Chapter 16: Is He Evil?  
  
Mansion  
  
Giles made it to the mansion in record time, notes still in hand, like the hounds of hell were chasing him, and perhaps they were. Giles rushed into the mansion and not finding Angelus in the living room, he proceeded to the basemen, although he regretted the decision immediately.  
  
What used to be Gwendolyn Post was strapped to the table, with multiple designs and cuts on her face.  
  
"Don't worry she is still alive." Angelus told Giles, coming up behind him. "The cuts are shallow, she will probably bleed to death within the next couple of hours." They heard a whimper from the table. "Ahh, yes." Angelus said, slapping his head as if he forgot something. "I got tired of listening to her scream, so I cut off her tongue and then cauterized it, so she wouldn't bleed to death right away. Of course, the pieces of skin missing from her back could be adding to that."  
  
Giles stopped himself from gagging and then thought about everything that had happened and he smiled. "Good." He told Angelus, "We need to talk." They heard someone enter the mansion and Angelus was gone in a flash. "Buffy and Faith must be home." Giles said to himself, as he followed the vampire upstairs.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Weak." Buffy answered.  
  
"We shared a dream. The Wesley here isn't Wesley, he is a demon the real Wesley is in LA."  
  
"Was in LA." A voice said from the doorway. "I just got in. Good to see that Whistler was helpful." Angelus and Spike immediately vamped out and growled a warning as Wesley tried to enter the house. "it's not like I am evil." He told them and received quite a few death stares.  
  
"We don't know that." Faith said.  
  
"Ya, the last one said he wasn't evil either." Buffy told him. Everyone nodded their agreement and Spike and Angelus moved so that they were standing in front of their mates.  
  
"Look, Whistler told me that you needed help with an ascension and that I should come here." Wesley told them, holding up his hands in surrender. The phone rang and Giles answered it.  
  
"Yes?" Giles asked, "Well, you are a little late.. Yes I realize that they should get cel phones.. No I don't know how bad they hurt.. Yes, thank you. Goodbye." Giles hung up the phone and turned to the group. "It was Doyle, he says this really is Wesley and Whistler did really send him. He also told me to tell you that he got you cel phones and that you need to pick them up." Buffy made a little groan at the annoying demon and Angelus snickered.  
  
"So, can I come in?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I'm not inviting him." Spike said and Angelus, Faith, and Buffy nodded their agreement. Rolling his eyes, Wesley stepped into the house.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"I know, I wanted to stake him too!" Buffy said, trying to comfort Faith, "But hey! The real demon is out there. We can kill him." Faith perked up at that prospect.  
  
"Are you sure he's not evil?" Faith asked, still hoping she would get to kill something after the weird dream her and Buffy had shared.  
  
"No," Giles said, "But I am considered evil, so it evens out. They make the best watchers anyways." Giles told them and then went to the matter at hand. "I found a prophecy.." Both slayers groaned.  
  
"Another one?" Buffy asked, "Am I going to die again? Cause that would just suck!" Angelus growled at the thought of her dying and pulled her into his arms, as if to ward off all evil.  
  
"I found a new prophecy on how to stop the ascension." Giles told them and everyone perked up and listened. "The seer, the werewolf, the mind, the father, the witch, and the heart will protect the chosen when they defeat the demon, by reciting the spell of Asir?? the day of ascension. While the chosen recite a magical protection spell the day before the ascension." Giles stopped and looked at the group.  
  
"I believe that Doyle is the seer, Oz the werewolf, I am the father, Jenny is the witch, Willow is the mind and I think that Cordy is the heart. Now I have no idea what the spell of Asir?? is." Giles told them.  
  
"Oh," Wesley said, "That one is easy, I have a copy of it in one of the books on my motorcycle." He said and smiled at the shocked looks. "What? I am a watcher."  
  
"Right then, the second part goes, the chosen's mates must recite the spell of Belli?? a week before hand." Giles looks at Wesley.  
  
"Yes, I have that one too. All that we now is the timeline."  
  
"Oh! That one is easy. It is graduation." Faith and Buffy blurt out together.  
  
"Good, we still have a couple more weeks then to figure out what demon is going to do it and how to kill it."  
  
"Oh!" Faith exclaimed, "When we were in the dream Wesley told us that we were its weakness." Giles and Wesley exchanged looks.  
  
"Research." Giles said.  
  
"Not for these two, they are going to sleep." Angelus said, giving Giles a look that told him not to argue. "Call Willow and the witch if you want help."  
  
'What are you doing?' Buffy asked Angelus.  
  
'I want alone time with you!' Angelus told her, and then practically shoved Wesley and Giles out. 'Now then, where were we?' Buffy pulled Angelus toward her and kissed him, passionately, inviting his tongue into her mouth.  
  
'Are you wet? Do you want to cum?' Angelus projected to her, as he plundered her mouth. 'Tell me what you want.'  
  
'I want you.' Buffy told him and whimpered when he pulled away. She felt him pick her up and carry them to their room. She tried to tease him back into her arms, but he stripped quickly and then stripped her, but he still didn't go back to her arms.  
  
"Angelus!" Buffy cried out. "Please." Angelus smirked and leaned down to kiss her, sending his feelings of lust, passion, and love to her and smile when she moaned.  
  
'Have I told you how much I love you like this?' Angelus thought, 'So free, uninhibited, so passionate and responsive.' His words sending another wave of passion through Buffy as his hands helped that passion build. 'Beg.' Angelus commanded her and she did, within three minuets. And he fulfilled her every desire and they both came screwing each other's name, before drifting off to sleep, both thinking the same thing.  
  
'MINE!'  
  
Next Day  
  
Buffy and Faith strolled into the school, after their vampires had dropped them off and made sure that they were safely inside, and headed for the Library. They found both watchers, Willow, Oz, Doyle, Cordy, and Jenny asleep on the books in various places around the library. Faith coughed, startling everyone.  
  
"Good morning." Buffy said, "Late night?" Everyone glared at her and Faith.  
  
"Now, you know how we feel when we go slaying." Faith told them and they turned to leave to go to homeroom, early for once. Everyone glared at the retreating slayers, before everyone but Giles and Wesley were remaining and a cel phone went off. Giles picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Your not Buffy." Doyle said.  
  
"Yes, you forgot to give them to the slayers."  
  
"That's your job." Doyle told him and then hung up. Giles stared at the phone wondering how to turn the damn thing off. He looked to Wesley for help and he just shrugged. Buffy walked back in.  
  
"Hey, I have a study hall and I wanted to see if you found anything out about the demon."  
  
"No, but Doyle wanted me to give you and Faith these." Giles handed the slayer the four cel phones and sighed in relief, to be rid of the damned things. Buffy nodded, "And no, we have not found anything that resembles anything useful." Buffy nodded again and sat down to start looking through the books. 


	18. Prom

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for a little bit, but Joss Whedon owns them and the song is 'Wild Horses' by Sara McLaughin  
  
Chapter 17: Prom  
  
"So, have you asked him yet?" Willow asked Buffy and Faith.  
  
"They have a choice?" Buffy said as her and Faith shared a looked, of course their vampires had a choice.. whether they were wearing a tux or not.  
  
"What about you? Oz asked yet?" Faith asked, wanting to make sure that her friend had a date, before Willow could answer though Buffy's phone went off.  
  
"Ya? Uhh.. Got it, we will be there." She said and clicked off the phone; looking at Willow she sent an apologetic look. "Sorry, but that was Doyle, the PTB have sent him a vision of someone wanting to do a Carrie at the prom. Faith and I have to go to his house and kill the beasts before he lets 'em out for a test drive later today." Taking one last look the slayers, made their way to the mansion.  
  
"Angelus! Spike! Get down here." Faith yelled. Both vampires rushed down the stairs weapons in hand, ready to attack anything that came within reach, both slayers started to laugh, causing the two vampires to glare.  
  
"What?" Angelus asked.  
  
"You're interrupting 'Passions.'" Spike told them, causing the slayers to laugh even harder and both vampires to glower.  
  
"Doyle had a vision, we have to go kick demon ass." Buffy told them.  
  
"Let's go." Angelus said and both girls started to laugh again.  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"You might want to put some clothes on." Faith told them, causing Spike and Angelus to look down, they all knew that if the two men could blush they would be at that point.  
  
"Right then, be right back." Spike said as him and Angelus made a dash for their rooms.  
  
"Do they have tux's'?" Buffy questioned, eyeing the other slayer.  
  
"I'm not sure, although they have been alive for what hundred years plus, they should." Faith said, as she paced the room, patience was defiantly not her virtue. "Finally," she said as Spike and Angelus entered the room.  
  
"Have patience, grasshopper." Spike joked and was hit for his joke.  
  
"Not my virtue."  
  
"You have virtues?" questioned Angelus and earned a glare from Faith, who almost hit him, except Buffy stopped it.  
  
"Evil person now, and tormenting each other later. I swear you all act like kids."  
  
"Sorry, Mother." Angelus, Faith, and Spike said together. Buffy turned and glared at them, but decided that they needed to leave quickly, so she stuck out her tongue and left the room, knowing that the others would follow.  
  
"So," Faith asked, as the group made it's way to Tuckers house, "do you have tux's?" Spike and Angelus looked confused.  
  
"Why do we need tux's for slaying?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Prom, end of the week." Buffy said. "You're supposed to take your slayer there. Remember?"  
  
"Yes." Both vampires said, although it was clear that they had no idea what Buffy and Faith were talking about.  
  
"Not that you really had any choice in the matter." Faith said, "It was between you and some other guy." She told them, looping arms with Buffy and walking ahead. Neither slayer missed the growling that occurred when what Faith said had sunk in. Angelus and Spike rushed to catch up, getting between the two slayers.  
  
"No guy is taking you anywhere, touching you in anyway, or had better not look at you for that matter, as long as I am alive."  
  
"Your not alive." Buffy pointed out and giggled when he growled at her.  
  
"Undead then." Angelus said, between clenched teeth as he fought the urge to let his demon out to play.  
  
"Good, then you're taking us." Faith said, as her and Buffy shared a look. They reached the address that Doyle had given them and eyed the building, while the vampires sniffed a little and made a slight face.  
  
"Brains."  
  
"Yes?" Buffy questioned. "What about them?"  
  
"We can smell the remains of brains, pet." Spike said, "So that means whatever he has in there needs to eat brains to stay alive."  
  
"Which probably means it is a hell beast of some kind." Angelus added, as him and Spike took the lead and walked down the stairs, to the basement. Buffy and Faith looked in the windows and could see some ugly hounds strapped in cages watching movies with Prom in it, they looked at each other and shook their heads. What was the world coming to, when a whiney twit could raise hell beasts? Angelus and Spike knocked down the door and encountered the invisible barrier, both snarling in disgust.  
  
"We can handle this boys." Faith said, as her and Buffy sauntered into the basement, like they owned the place. They searched the two rooms, looking for Tucker, but could not find him. Shrugging they simply went to each cage and shot the dog with a crossbow.  
  
"All done." Buffy said, pulling out her cel phone to call Doyle. "Yep, all done. Alright, see you there." She hung up the phone and turned back to the group. "It seems that we have a Scooby meeting later on tonight, something about the other Wesley. The one that is still evil and that we can kill." She told Faith, both girls looking a little too excited by the prospect of killing the other Wesley; Angelus and Spike rolled their eyes and were promptly hit.  
  
"What?" Spike asked and was hit again, while the slayers looked at them with looks that spoke, 'You know what you did.' "Bloody slayers, always hitting first." Spike muttered to himself as they made their way to the mansion to "sleep" until the Scooby meeting later.  
  
Library: Later that night  
  
"So glad you could make it." Giles said, sarcastically, as Angelus, Spike, Faith, and Buffy strolled in, late. Giles, Wesley, Jenny, Cordy, Doyle, Willow, and Oz were sitting around the table looking through the books that littered the table.  
  
"It is a Sharlaka demon." Wesley told them, "They are a fierce bred of warriors that are mercenaries. They are able to shape shift and they are quite hard to kill, although the blood of a slayer will kill them. It also seems that they can travel through dimensions."  
  
"Alright, so we lace a sword with mine and B's blood and we go run him through. Thanks for the talk, we'll go do that now." Faith said, turning to leave.  
  
"We have to wait for graduation remember? He thinks that he is invincible." Giles said, stopping both slayers. "And we need to talk to Spike and Angelus about the spell they need to perform on Saturday."  
  
"But Saturday is Prom!" Buffy told him, "He is not missing it."  
  
"No, they will be missing part of it, in order to do part of the ritual." Giles told the slayers soothingly, not wanting to irate them anymore, because he did have to train with them.  
  
"Fine." Faith said, while Buffy and her pouted.  
  
'Pull that lip back in before I bite it,' Angelus thought, looking at Buffy, who quirked an eyebrow and looked at him.  
  
'Really promise?' she asked and giggled when he groaned.  
  
"Would you listen?" Wesley asked, "Because I am trying to explain how this ritual works and you are not helping."  
  
"I'm sorry, drone on." Buffy told him, with a mock salute, while Spike snickered and was hit by Willow and Cordy.  
  
"Hey! Vampire Abuse." He declared.  
  
"Alright! Get out, you four, you really don't need to be here right now, so leave." Giles declared, verging on letting Ripper out to play. The four beat a hasty retreat back to the mansion, where prom plans were discussed and finally sleep overcame them.  
  
Saturday: Mansion  
  
Buffy woke to the sensation of two strong arms holding her.  
  
'I will never get used to that.' She thought, trying to slip free without waking Angelus, but she only succeeded in causing him to growl.  
  
"It's too early, go back to sleep baby." Angelus told her, pulling her back into his arms, never once opening his eyes.  
  
"It's Saturday!" she exclaimed, "Time to get up and get ready."  
  
"No, it's time to let the master vampire sleep with his beautiful mate."  
  
"No, prom is in a couple hours, silly. I have to go with Faith to get our hair done and you have to go do the spell of Oreo or whatever." She said, pushing him out of the bed and laughing when he gave her a disgruntled look. "You needed a little help out of bed." She told him, when he had managed to pick himself off the ground and started stalking her. "You so deserved that." Angelus looked at her and stalked closer. Buffy backed up and tried to figure out if she could make it to the door before he got her. As she was thinking, Angelus pounced, grabbing Buffy and throwing her onto the bed, landing on top of her and holding her down with one hand, while he tickled her with the other.  
  
"No fair." She declared, as she tried to draw in air, while he tickled her unmercifully. Buffy managed to get her hands free and flipped them over, before leaning down to kiss him. Pulling away she got up from the bed and looked at him, "Now go get ready," she ordered and laughed when he pouted.  
  
"Faith? It's time to go." Buffy yelled. "So, stop fucking Spike and get your ass down here." A few seconds later Faith emerged from one of the other rooms and Buffy smirked at Faith's rumpled appearance.  
  
"Like you and lover boy weren't going at it." Faith told Buffy, playfully hitting her as they walked out of the mansion. Angelus and Spike shook their heads and made their way to the library.  
  
"Rupes." Spike yelled in a sing-songy voice, "We're here."  
  
"And on time," Wesley said, looking at his watch, "Let me guess, the girls kicked you out." He chuckled when both vampires nodded, both slightly pouting at the thought.  
  
"Ahh, good you're here." Giles commented; as he walked out of his office, book in hand. "We can get started."  
  
"From the blood of the chosen's mates," Spike and Angelus said together, cutting their finger and holding it over chalice. "We call on you Goddess, to protect this earth and allow no magic to be used against us and ours." They threw the "stinky" herbs into the chalice and watched it go poof.  
  
"So, it went poof, could we go now?" Spike asked, anxious to go find Faith and to see what she was wearing.  
  
"Yes," Wesley said, while Giles and him picked up, "You can go change in Giles' office." Angelus and Spike quickly went to change in the office.  
  
Gym  
  
Angelus and Spike were the first to arrive, so they waited by the entrance of the gym for the girls and the rest of the Scooby gang. Willow and Oz came in first, followed by Cordy and Doyle, and then came Buffy and Faith. Buffy wore a strapless dress that fitted the top and then flowed down at the bottom (the one she wore at the prom). Faith was wearing a mid-thigh, glittering dark green dress that was just form fitting, Spike's mouth dropped. How dare she wear that where any male could see it! He shrugged, she looked hot and he could beat off any pup that he needed to. They approached their mates.  
  
"You look beautiful," Angelus said, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." She told him, taking in Angelus in a tux.  
  
"Dance?" he asked and before she could answer, he pulled her out onto the dance floor for a slow dance, when the music was stopped and they started to announce class awards. Faith and Buffy shrugged and made their way to the punch bowl, they hadn't been in school long enough to get an award for anything. "Is Faith Morgan and Buffy Summers here?" Jonathon asked, as he was forced to take the microphone, the crowd parted like the Red Sea. "This is a new award. We aren't friends, but don't think we don't notice, whenever there is something strange or weird you two are always there to save the day."  
  
"Hyena People,"  
  
"Zombies."  
  
"Snyder."  
  
"We have the lowest death toll in Sunnydale History, so, the class would like to present you with an award, Class Protectors." He held up two umbrellas and Buffy and Faith made their way to the front to accept them. They smiled and nodded on the way back and were grabbed for a group hugs by everyone else. Angelus and Spike smiled and Giles made his way over, taking the umbrellas, so that they could dance.  
  
"I didn't know youth of all mass could be so generous." He told them and they both smiled.  
  
"Sometimes people surprise you." Buffy said, as Angelus and Spike lead her and Faith out onto the dance floor.  
  
Childhood living is easy to do The things you wanted I bought them for you Graceless lady, you know who I am, You know I can't let you slide through my hands  
  
"Yes, they do." He muttered to himself, before handing the umbrellas to Wesley and leading Jenny out onto the dance floor.  
  
Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, Couldn't drag me away... I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain Now you decided to show me the same No sweeping exits or offstage lines, Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind  
  
"I love you," Buffy told Angelus, as she laid her head on his chest and danced with the music.  
  
Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, Couldn't drag me away... I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie, I have my freedom but I don't have much time Faith has been broken tears must be cried, Let's do some living after we die  
  
"I love you too." He said, kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer, needing her to be closer than she already was.  
  
Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses We'll ride them someday Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, We'll ride them someday 


	19. Graduation Day Pt 1

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for a little bit, but Joss Whedon owns them  
  
Author's Note: Thanks My Kati and to everyone that has reviewed, there will be an epilogue, and no decision as to whether or not I will continue it into high school.  
  
Chapter 18: Graduation part 1  
  
Buffy and Faith walked into the library, everyone was anxious and tense about graduation the next day. Demons had been laying low; in fact most of them had fled the hellmouth, unwilling to stay for the ascension. Days were actually spent in school, although they were not used for learning, but rather were used to map out battle plans and the works. Nights were used to train; everyone was in training, each person learning the part of the spell that they needed to recite, while the slayers worked out with Angelus and Spike using swords, staffs, and various other weapons.  
  
"How goes it?" Faith asked, as she and Buffy came to a stop in front of Giles and Wesley, who were searching for the correct translation to the spell they had to recite.  
  
"We don't actually have to know what we are saying, do we?" Buffy asked and the two watchers shot her an exasperated look.  
  
"It would be generally helpful."  
  
"Besides, we are looking for the spell in English, so that we know what you are saying." Giles told her and Wesley nodded.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Wesley declared, pointing to a section in one of the books. "Here it is!" Giles and Wesley were extremely excited by this.  
  
"Should I be jealous of the book?" Jenny asked as she walked in and slid her arms around Giles' waist.  
  
"No." he told her and kissed her on the forehead, while Buffy and Faith made gagging noises. "Like you and your vampires aren't worse." He told them and both slayers shrugged.  
  
"You are going to live longer." They told him and look of pain crossed Giles' face, as he once again realized that his slayers would not live to have children or anything else, they probably wouldn't make it through college. Wesley cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.  
  
"What?" he asked in confusion and then realized what he had done, "I don't have anything important to add."  
  
"The slayers need to prepare for the ritual." Doyle said as he entered.  
  
"Any visions about tomorrow?" Buffy asked anxiously.  
  
"No, the PTB have been tight lipped about it, I am as much in the dark as you are." he said, pulling Cordy closer, like he could protect her from the upcoming evil and maybe he could they would find out the next day.  
  
"The town is nearly deserted," Oz said as he and Willow walked in holding hands. "There wasn't a person around, even the graduates have left."  
  
"Yea," Willow said "We stopped a group leaving and they weren't entirely sure why they were leaving, but that they needed to. My parents left, without even realizing that I was still there."  
  
"Not much of a change," Giles muttered and flushed when everyone stared at him. "So sorry."  
  
"It's okay, it's true." She told him and sent him a reassuring smile, "Besides my family is here with me now." Buffy and Faith rushed and hugged her, followed by Cordy and Doyle, Oz, then Jenny and finally Giles and Wesley.  
  
"Aww," a voice said, "isn't that cute? They are enjoying their last moments together, well at least here on earth." Everyone turned and found the other Wesley standing there, looking at them cruelly.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Wesley wannabe." Faith said, as she and Buffy circled him, "To what do we owe this privilege?"  
  
"I just wanted to let your friend's know that this was their last chance leave town before I ascend tomorrow and kill them and you." He suddenly gasped in pain as a fencing sword was shoved through his chest, turning he found two very pissed off vampires.  
  
"We are so sorry." Spike sarcastically said, "Are we interrupting?"  
  
"As a matter of fact you are."  
  
"Right then, we will just turn around and leave," Angelus told demon Wesley, both vampires turning around like they really were going to leave, "Right after we cut you into itty bitty pieces for threatening our mates."  
  
"Then I would get set for a world of pain, because tomorrow I will kill them both, slowly and painfully." He promised them, "I will have my revenge on them for what they did to my brother."  
  
"Let me get this straight, you're trying to kill us, because your dumb ass brother went and got himself killed in another dimension by us and so you are getting your revenge in our dimension?"  
  
"Ya, so?"  
  
"Just making sure that I understand what is going on in that idiotic brain of yours." Buffy told him, as Angelus stepped in front of her, trying to protect her.  
  
"Adieu, I will see you tomorrow." Demon Wesley told them and turned and left the room.  
  
"Well that was pleasant."  
  
"You mistook him for me?" Wesley asked indecorously. "He acts nothing like me and besides did you see the way he dressed?" he asked, indicating the tweed suit that the demon had on.  
  
"Yes, well you are a watcher." Giles said, "It is the dress code."  
  
"Screw the dress code, besides I was a watcher I am no longer one and neither are you. Do you own anything besides tweed?"  
  
"A question we find ourselves asking all the time." Buffy added and smiled innocently when Giles glared at her, he then cleared his throat and changed the subject.  
  
"Alright, we need the two slayers over here," Giles said, indicating the circle and the pentagram in the middle of it. He placed them on the left and right tip. "Now, you shall recite the words, mix the blood, and hopefully everyone will be able to see the shield." Faith and Buffy made a face when Giles mentioned the blood.  
  
"Why does it have to be blood?" Buffy asked looking from Giles to Wesley, both of whom shrugged, Spike rolled his eyes and commented.  
  
"Because it is always about the blood. Blood is the life, why do you think vampires drink it?" he asked and everyone slowly nodded, knowing that he was right, for once.  
  
"Wow, look at that, blonde does have a brain, he didn't kill it off with all the peroxide." Faith said and everyone stared to laugh, while Spike glared at her.  
  
"Children!" Giles said, "Could we please stay focused? It is only the end of the world." Giles said sarcastically, glaring at them.  
  
"Chill, Giles." Buffy said, "We understand, we are just having a bit of fun before we save the world."  
  
"Again." Willow, Oz, Doyle, and Cordy chimed in and everyone started to laugh again. When Giles cleared his throat angrily; it looked like you could boil water on his head. The two slayers took their places on the pentagram.  
  
"Goddess of protection hear our calls." Buffy commanded.  
  
"Goddess of slayers hear our calls." Faith commanded.  
  
"We give our blood freely so that you may protect this unholy place and keep it from opening." Faith and Buffy said together, slitting their palms and holding them in the middle of the pentagram. Nothing happened at first.  
  
"Gee, maybe it's broken." Angelus said, but there was a sudden burst of light and everyone was thrown backwards, except Buffy and Faith who were suspended in mid air.  
  
"Greetings my daughters." A voice said, "I have long awaited this moment when I would meet the last of the my daughters, the ones to walk for eternity." She continued and Buffy and Faith exchanged worried looks, "Don't look so worried, I would not make you walk this road alone." She said looking first at the two vampires and then at the rest of the group. "When you have finished this fight and your vampires have completed the ritual your friends will follow you into eternity. When your job is done and your task complete you shall find your eternal rest." She told them and everyone looked slightly at ease. "Fair thee well and I will guard this unholy place, but I will also close it for you so that you may leave on the morrow." The light was gone; Faith and Buffy were gently placed on the ground, the pentagram and circle gone.  
  
"Did what I think just happen?" Faith asked, looking at both watchers for confirmation.  
  
"Yes," Wesley answered, "She just closed the hellmouth."  
  
"Screw that!" Cordy exclaimed, "We are immortal."  
  
"Well, not yet there princess." Angelus said, "You have to wait for me and Spike to bind our lives to the slayers."  
  
"Well hurry up and do it." Cordy said looking at the two vampires in exasperation. "I get a chance to stay young and beautiful forever."  
  
"Well, actually princess," Doyle put in, "Only until our task is done." He said and Cordy glared at him. "Besides you will always look beautiful to me." He told her and then kissed her, causing everyone to oh and ah!  
  
"Alright, well that is all that needed to be done tonight," Giles said, "We need to go home and sleep and be back here at nine o'clock sharp and don't forget the swords!" he told them and everyone filed out of the library.  
  
Mansion  
  
"Tired?" Angelus asked, creeping up behind Buffy and sliding his arms around her waist. Buffy turned in his arms and began to place kisses on his neck, she nipped the artery where his pulse would have been and Angelus vamped, looking down at her.  
  
"Not really." She told him and pulled his hand down for a passionate kiss. She ripped his shirt off and buttons flew all over the room, she giggled when the buttons popped. Angelus returned the favor and her bra followed, he left open mouth kisses down her chest until he was suckling on her nipple, and Buffy's giggles turned into moans of pleasure. He walked her backwards and pushed her down onto the bed, quickly following her down. While he treated the other breast to the same attention his hands went between their bodies and quickly got rid of her pants and thong.  
  
"Are you wet?" he asked and Buffy moaned her response arching into his hand, wanting him to touch her. "Did you want something? All's you have to do is ask." He told her and teased her by brushing his fingertips over her curls.  
  
"Please Angelus!" she cried and arched into him, trying to entice him. She saw him smirk and decided to get her revenge. She reached between them and unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside to slowly stroke his growing erection. "Want something?" she purred when he growled at her. Angelus stood up and got rid of his pants and boxers and he climbed back onto the bed, making a place for himself between her thighs. He thrust home and passion quickly mounted, until they both screamed their release.  
  
"Sleep, love." He commanded, tucking her into his embrace and underneath his chin. Buffy curled up into him and promptly fell asleep, her hands holding his in place so that he couldn't move. 


	20. Graduation Day Pt2

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for a little bit, but Joss Whedon owns them  
  
Author's Note: Thanks My Kati and to everyone that has reviewed, there will be an epilogue, and no decision as to whether or not I will continue it into college.  
  
Chapter 18: Graduation Day part 2  
  
Buffy and Angelus made their way to the library at quarter of nine, they had gotten enough sleep and they were now ready to kick demon ass. Just because the demon happened to look like Wesley, just made it more enjoyable. It was also a good thing that everyone had left town, because carrying two broad swords coated in Slayer blood was hardly inconspicuous, despite what Giles said about everyone in town being oblivious.  
  
"So," a voice said behind them causing Buffy and Angelus to whirl around, swords raised, "Are we going to die?"  
  
"No, Synder we are not." Buffy told him.  
  
'Although if you really want to, it can be arranged.' Buffy thought and Angelus started to laugh, startling Synder.  
  
"What is so funny about this?" he asked, like the troll that he is and Buffy started to laugh.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, although she really did not mean it. She quickly grabbed Angelus' arm and dragged them into the library, both of them still laughing. A frazzled Giles and Jenny came out of Giles' office.  
  
"We weren't doing anything." Giles muttered, turning bright red.  
  
"Chill Giles." Buffy said, "I don't care so long as you never ever tell me."  
  
'Besides, been there done that.' Angelus thought and Buffy shot him a dirty look that told him that he would be sleeping on the couch for the next year if he said it out loud.  
  
"And what have you two kids been doing?" A British voice asked, followed by a smack. "Ow! What did you do that for pet? And can you do it again, when we are alone?"  
  
"Jeez," Faith said, smacking him upside the head again, "Are you really that dense?"  
  
"Yes!" Buffy, Angelus, Giles, and Jenny said together, startling everyone into a laugh, except for poor Spike who was pouting.  
  
"Oh God!" Cordy said, as Doyle, Oz, Willow, and her walked into the library, "They've snapped! We are going to die!" Angelus, Faith, Spike, Buffy, Giles, and Jenny laughed even harder.  
  
"Uhh, Cordy," Willow said, "I just think we walked in at the wrong time." she said as Oz and her made their way to their friends' side.  
  
"Anyone seen Wesley?" Buffy asked, as she finally began to calm down.  
  
"Which one?" Faith asked, as she took her sword from Angelus.  
  
"Preferably the not evil one."  
  
"There is one of those?" Faith asked sarcastically.  
  
"Faith," Wesley said, walking into the library, "I'm hurt."  
  
"Not yet." She muttered under her breath and Buffy started to laugh. "What?" she asked innocently, when Wesley turned to glare at her.  
  
"So," Buffy said, "What is the game plan?"  
  
"Well, we will recite the spell, while you distract the demon and then you can kill him." Giles told them.  
  
"Hey, Wes. You okay?" Buffy asked, as she eyed the other watcher who had grabbed his stomach as though in pain.  
  
"Well, that started earlier than planned." He muttered, "Oh, well time for you to die." He raced back outside and Buffy, Faith, Angelus, and Spike followed him outside, while the rest began the ritual.  
  
Giles, Jenny, Willow, Oz, Doyle, and Cordy formed a circle and they began reciting the spell together.  
  
"We call upon the goddess of all, to give us the protection we seek." They began, each one lighting a candle and placing it on the floor in front of them.  
  
"I am the Father," Giles said, laying a Taro card down in front of him.  
  
"I am the Witch," Jenny said, placing her card down.  
  
"I am the Heart," Cordy said, placing her card down.  
  
"I am the mind." Willow said, her card going down.  
  
"I am the Seer." Doyle said, placing his card down.  
  
"I am the Werewolf." Oz said, placing werewolf hair down.  
  
"We call on you to aid your daughters in stopping his ascension." They said together and they felt power flow through them and immediately passed out.  
  
Outside  
  
"So, where is Wesley," Buffy asked conversationally, as Angelus, Spike, and Faith made a box around the demon.  
  
"All tied up at the moment." He said, his pain began to fade and he readied himself to ascend, but then the pain stopped and he was still in human form. "What happened?" he asked, confusion marring his face.  
  
"Gee," Faith said, tapping her chin with her finger, like she was in deep thought, "Maybe we got there before you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," demon boy said, "I will open the hellmouth."  
  
"Sorry," Buffy broke in, "The hellmouth got a new location." She nodded to Faith and both girls advanced, swords raised. Demon boy tried to escape them, but was met by Angelus and Spike. He kicked Faith in the stomach sending her flying back into the ground and then turned to face Buffy.  
  
"He will leave you." He said, working on Buffys' fear. "You will die and grow old and he will leave you." He kicked Buffy as she looked at Angelus and then began to run, only to be tackled by Spike. Spike decked him, sending him sprawling into Angelus, who kneed him in the stomach and then gave him an uppercut, which sent him sprawling onto the ground. He wearily got to his feet and eyed the group and knew he was screwed. "You will die and I will the one.."  
  
"Ya, ya, ya." Faith said, kicking him in the stomach and then using him as a punching bag, "Your going to kill us, blah blah blah." She mocked and then hit him again, only this time he caught her hand and twisted it behind her and then shoved her into Spike, who caught her easily.  
  
"Not that it matters," Buffy said, as Faith and her began their attack again, "Because you will be dead, but we will be fulfilling a prophecy and we will live as long as they do." She told him and demon boy stood still in shock for a second. But that second was all that it took, Faith ran him through with her sword.  
  
"You cannot kill me with a sword." He declared and then fell to the ground in pure agony.  
  
"No, but one coated in Slayer blood should do the trick." Angelus said, as demon Wesley melted into the ground.  
  
"Well, at least he cleaned up after himself." Buffy muttered as they began to walk inside.  
  
"You saved us." Snyder yelled, hiding behind a chair, he walked over and handed Faith and Buffy six rolled up slips of papers. He took off in the other direction, muttering something about leaving the hellmouth. Buffy and Faith unrolled two of the papers.  
  
"Diplomas!" they exclaimed together and took off running into the library, tripping over the unconscious bodies. Angelus and Spike started laughing when they saw them fall, until the two slayers kicked their feet out from under them. They all started laughing at the situation.  
  
"I am so glad that you find this situation amusing." Giles said dryly as he came awake. The others began to awake, everyone rubbing their heads as they began to get headaches. Buffy and Faith passed the diplomas out and they looked at them and shrugged.  
  
"We survived," Oz said.  
  
"Ya, it was one hell of a battle."  
  
"No, not the battle, high school." Oz said, "Take a moment." Everyone paused and looked around and then at their diplomas.  
  
"Were to next?" Buffy asked, looking at Angelus.  
  
"Ireland." He told her, but he wouldn't tell her about the ritual or anything else.  
  
"Moment taken." Oz muttered as the group walked off.  
  
Single figures dressed in military garb stood behind a tree, watching the group leave.  
  
"Ma'am?" he asked, using his radio.  
  
"Go ahead, Lilac."  
  
"They have left and have mentioned something about Ireland. I do believe that these are the slayers."  
  
"Good, can you identify them?"  
  
"No, I do not know their names."  
  
"Alright, return to base, Lilac." 


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for a little bit, but Joss Whedon owns them Lyrics are from David Beddingfield 'If your not the One'  
  
Author's Note: Thanks My Kati and to everyone that has reviewed, there will be an epilogue, and no decision as to whether or not I will continue it into college.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The flight across the Atlantic was rather uneventful, mostly everyone slept except for Angelus and Spike who were making phone calls in preparation for their landing. They would have a limo pick them up and bring them to a hotel, where they would drop their things off and go have a dinner. From there the boys would leave and go to their rooms while the girls would go to theirs. The next morning they would perform the ritual, but Angelus and Spike wanted it to be prefect for Buffy and Faith, because they were technically dead they could not legally marry the two slayers, all's that was left was to do the bonding ceremony. Unbeknownst to the vampires was that Willow had tampered with records so they would have a marriage certificate, which Willow would give them at the end of the ceremony.  
  
"This is your captain speaking, we are making our final pass and should be landing in a couple of minutes if you could please make sure your seat backs are in their upright position and that the tray is locked and that your seatbelt is on. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoy your stay in Ireland."  
  
"Buffy." Angelus said, gently shaking her awake.  
  
"Wha?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and then stretching, which made Angelus smile, because she looked like a tiny kitten. "What? Do I have funny bed hair or something?" She asked, when she noticed his smile.  
  
"Or something." Angelus replied and Buffy felt the top of her head and groaned, she reached inside her purse and pulled out a brush. Angelus took the brush from her and began to brush her hair.  
  
"You're good at that, should I be jealous?"  
  
"Liam, before he was turned, used to brush his little sisters' hair."  
  
"Well as long as you didn't do it for one of the many women over the years."  
  
"Nope you are the one and only."  
  
"That is the way I like." She told him and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
"Could you at least wait until we get to the hotel?" Giles asked, "I do have to share the row with you." Buffy and Angelus started laughing, which only made Giles glower more. "I should have sat with Wesley, at least I wouldn't have to worry about him kissing anyone."  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I might make a suggestion." Buffy said and then looked at the sleeping woman next to him, "Wake up Jenny and kiss her." She told him and then pulled Angelus down for another kiss. Giles sighed and went to wake Jenny up, but instead Jenny pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
"Morning." She said, when she finally released him, "I was playing possum."  
  
"I see that."  
  
"We have landed and will be able to get off the plane in a second, I would like to thank you again for flying with us and I wish you a good stay here in Ireland."  
  
"Alright guys, let's go." Angelus said, taking the lead. He led them through the airport and down to get the luggage and then out to the limo, which took them to the hotel. "Alright go change, we have reservations in about an hour. Dress nicely." The girls went one way, while the boys went another. The guys were dressed in twenty minutes and they spent the rest of the time watching soccer on the lobby TV.  
  
"Are we interrupting?" Buffy asked and the guys turned and their jaws dropped. Buffy was dressed in two-piece dress that was cherry red. The top covered about as much as tub top and tied in the back, there was a sheer piece of material that attached to it and flowed down to the bottom of the skirt, which went to her ankles. Her hair was pinned up and twisted, with dangling earrings and a necklace that dropped into the "V" of her top.  
  
Faith's dress was similar, except it was crimson red and didn't have the sheer material. Her hair was curled around face and a necklace also.  
  
Willow's dress was skintight and knee length, it was vibrant green, bringing out her hair, which was in a French twist, and there were gold flowered designs over the dress. She had a gold necklace on.  
  
Cordy was dressed in a Renaissance looking dress, if you took all the padding out, with small hanging jewels adorning the bosom, it was dark green, it flowed to the ground and had a sheer black material over the dress. Her hair was pulled back and the curled.  
  
Jenny was dressed in a simple black dress that went to her ankles and tied in the back. Her hair was pulled back and she had two curls on the side of her face.  
  
"You look gorgeous," Angelus said finally, quickly taking his side by Buffy and leading her out, the rest of the guys quickly followed suit, except for Wesley who had no date. They were taken to a little restaurant where there were candles on every table, they were quickly led to their table and Angelus ordered their meals, because they only spoke Gaelic.  
  
When the food arrived, the group looked at Angelus like he had lost his mind, because none of the food looked appetizing, but willing to give a go, they tried it and found they liked it. They never asked Angelus what it was, because they were afraid of what it could be. They finished the dinner and then returned to hotel where the lovers kissed goodbye and went their separate ways.  
  
Next Night: A Clearing surrounded by trees, a small circle made of rocks  
  
'If you're not the one Then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one Then why does my hand fit yours this way? IF you are not mine Then why does your heart return my call? If you are not mine Would I have the strength to stand at all?'  
  
Angelus stepped into the circle and then helped Buffy into the circle, Spike doing the same for Faith. Giles, Cordy, Doyle, Jenny, Willow, Oz, and Wesley took a place on the outside of the circle, as witnesses to the ceremony.  
  
'I never know what the future brings But I know you're here with me now. We'll make it through And I hope that you are the one I share my life with.'  
  
"With my blood, I offer my love, my support, and my life." Angelus slit his thumb and put it over a chalice, handing the knife over to Buffy.  
  
'I don't wanna run away But I can't take it I don't understand If I'm not made for you Then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I could stay in your life?'  
  
"With my blood, I offer my love, my support, and my life." She did the same.  
  
'If I don't need you Then why am I crying on my bed? If I don't need you Then why does your name resound in my head? If you're not for me Then why does this distance maim my life? If you're not for me Then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away But I know that this much is true We'll make it through And I hope that you are the one I share my life with. And I wish that you could be the one I die with. And I'm prayin that you're the one I build my home with. I hope I love you all my life'  
  
"I accept you into my heart, body and soul, and offer my life for yours." Angelus said, drinking out of the chalice and then passing it on to Buffy.  
  
'I don't wanna run away But I can't take it I don't understand If I'm not made for you Then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I could stay in your life?'  
  
"I accept you into my heart, body, and soul, and offer my life for yours." Buffy replied and drank out of the chalice; they could hear Faith and Spike in the background. Suddenly a wind settled around them and they could hear someone talking.  
  
'Cause I miss you Body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away Cause I breathe you into my heart And pray for the strength to stand today Cause I love you Whether it's wrong or right And though I can't be with you tonight You know my heart is by your side'  
  
"I accept your offers." The Goddess told them, "And with these promises, there is no need for the slayer line anymore. Your job is to rid this world of evil. You will travel with your companions, immortal, until the time comes when you finally defeat the evil of the world. I give my blessings to this union and I give my own gift to you, cherish them well, they will stop aging around the same age you are now." With this said the Goddess departed, leaving the companions stunned.  
  
'I don't wanna run away But I can't take it I don't understand If I'm not made for you Then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I could stay in your life?'  
  
A Few Weeks Later: Back in Sunnydale  
  
"Uhhmm, Angelus?"  
  
"Yes, love."  
  
"Your still a vampire right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Care to explain?" She asked holding up the results from her test, "Because last time I asked Giles, vampires couldn't have children."  
  
The End!!!  
  
Well, what do you think? Continue, Ya or Na? 


End file.
